Recueil d'OS et de fics écrits pour l'événement Guerre des Ships
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Recueil d'OS que j'ai écrit pour l'événement intitulé Guerre des ships KageHina contre OiKage sur Wattpad. Au menu du 3P OiHinaKage avec de l'angst, de l'Omegaverse, du fantastique et de la fantasy. C'est aussi un défi de perso dans lequel j'écris sur un couple dont je ne suis pas fan (et ce sont les seules fois où j'écris dessus). Bonne lecture :)
1. Sweet sweet triangle

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas._

 **Multishippers : KageHinaOi (KageHina, HinaOi, OiKage) Omegaverse avec Alpha!Oikawa, Omega!Kageyama et Omega!Hinata. Je suis neutre dans ce conflit et je dédie cette fic à MDCBD. Bonne lecture :)**

La pluie tombait doucement lorsque le comte Tooru Oikawa se décida enfin à se réveiller. Ce temps maussade l'encourageait davantage à se prélasser dans son grand lit en écoutant distraitement le son des gouttes d'eau qui tonnaient contre les vitres. Ces doux bruits le berçaient doucement quand il se retourna pour prendre l'omega endormi à coté de lui dans ses bras.

Dans ce monde où s'était établie une hiérarchie impitoyable, les alphas étaient les maitres de tout. Ils pouvaient très facilement posséder la moindre chose qu'ils désiraient, que cela fut un domaine, une entreprise ou bien des personnes de basse classe nommées omegas. Ceux-ci étaient traités comme de simples objets de collection pour certains ou comme de vulgaires jouets pour d'autres.

Tooru avait pris l'habitude de ne pas se rabaisser à ce genre d'attitude et contempla un moment son amant : le jeune homme qui dormait à ses cotés, aux courts cheveux noirs et au corps magnifiquement élancé, lui évoquait une poupée de porcelaine qui semblait bien fragile sous ses doigts. Cependant, ce qu'il lui plut le plus chez lui furent ses yeux d'un bleu profond : ils lui rappelaient le plus beau et le plus précieux des saphirs.

Tobio était pourtant issu d'une famille aisée de ducs et bien qu'il fut un omega, il n'en était pas moins un héritier. Le comte le connaissait depuis l'enfance et il se souvint avec agacement que le noiraud le fuyait déjà à l'époque. L'alpha n'avait cependant pas voulu faire en sorte que Tobio devienne son fiancé lorsque leurs classes avaient été décidées, il n'aimait pas obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait dans la contrainte.

Le fait que ce dernier fut un omega l'avait comblé néanmoins, Tobio l'avait encore rejeté. Ce qui frustra le plus Tooru fut qu'il avait décelé une attirance réciproque dans ses prunelles océanes, tout comme il semblait réceptif à son odeur. Alors pourquoi le fuyait-il? L'alpha se l'était sans cesse demandé malgré le conseil de son meilleur ami Iwa-chan d'abandonner afin de ne pas se faire du mal. "Kageyama doit propablement aimer quelqu'un d'autre, lui avait-il déclaré sévèrement comme à son habitude pour le ramener à la réalité.

Pour Tooru, ce fut une raison de plus de ne justement pas laisser tomber. Il voulait Tobio pour lui tout seul, quitte à affronter un autre alpha pour ça. Au début, le brun avait pensé qu'il s'agissait certainement de son plus grand rival, ce prétentieux de Wakatoshi Ushijima. Toutefois, celui-ci avait déjà marqué quelqu'un, son bras droit tout aussi détestable du nom de Satori Tendou or un jour, le destin tourna en sa faveur.

Ce fut durant un jour de pluie comme celui-ci, Tobio s'était présenté au manoir, totalement désemparé. Il ne lui avait demandé qu'une seule chose : "Je me donnerai à toi contre de l'argent. Ne me demande pas la raison, c'est personnel."

Au début, Tooru avait voulu refuser mais en voyant le désespoir qui se lisait dans ses iris azurs, il avait cédé. Bien entendu, le brun avait profité de la situation, pensant qu'en s'emparant du corps de l'omega, il s'emparerait aussi de son coeur au fur et à mesure qu'ils se fréquenteraient.

La seule interdiction qu'il s'était imposé était de ne rien faire durant les chaleurs de Tobio. Leur lien risquerait d'en pâtir si jamais il le marquait contre sa volonté et Tooru souhaitait voir le noiraud sourire plutôt que triste. Cette simple décision montrait l'ampleur de ses propres sentiments.

Tobio remua légèrement contre lui puis se frotta les yeux en se réveillant. Tooru s'attendrit face à ce spectacle adorable : "Tu es réveillé, Tobio-chan?, murmura-t-il tendrement en lui caressant la joue. Le noiraud tressallit légèrement à ce contact avant de fuir son regard en s'empourprant.

L'alpha comprit alors ce que l'omega était en train de ressentir en ce moment : une grande attirance à son égard, oui mais aussi une profonde culpabilité. "Je dois me laver, prétexta-t-il en se levant avant de prendre ses vêtements qui furent éparpillés à terre avec ceux de Tooru, je dois retourner au domaine familial dans la journée mais je reviendrai dans la soirée, poursuivit-il en s'habillant.

Tooru l'observait de dos en contemplant sa chute de reins tout en sachant que l'omega mentait. "Il faudrait que j'aille transmettre mes hommages à ta famille, un jour, lui dit-il en feignant un air enthousiaste avec un petit sourire de connivence.

Tobio se raidit suite à ces mots. Juste la réaction qu'il avait prévu. Comme je le pensais, sa famille n'est peut-être pas au courant de ses visites ici. Ceci dit, l'alpha aurait très bien pu lui demander la raison de sa venue dans son domaine voire aller directement chez les Kageyama pour savoir de quoi il en retournait mais l'occasion de l'avoir auprès de lui avait été trop belle pour ne pas la saisir.

Maintenant, il était temps de découvrir ce que son mignon petit omega lui cachait. Bon Iwa-chan va me tuer s'il sait que je vais opérer une petite filature mais bon. Tooru attendit que Tobio fut parti de leur chambre pour se préparer et le suivre dès qu'il quitterait le manoir.

Tobio regardait tristement le paysage défiler depuis la fenêtre de la calèche. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors, ce qui faisait ressortir à la fois l'odeur de nourriture qu'exhalaient les stands et les restaurants ou encore celle, plus lointaine mais plus désagréable, de poisson pas frais venant des docks.

Le noiraud tâta la dague présente dans sa longue veste sombre avant de faire signe au cocher de s'arrêter. L'omega lui donna quelques pièces d'or avant de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle à quelques mètres de lui en tenant son arme présente dans sa poche tandis que l'autre tenait un panier remplis de victuailles avec en plus de médicaments.

Il n'était pas dans les quartiers mal famés mais on ne savait jamais sur quoi on allait tomber. Seul une légère senteur de citronnelle le guidait jusqu'à son objectif. Un immense sentiment de honte l'envahit alors tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Oikawa-san avait été beaucoup plus attentionné qu'il le pensait, lui qui s'était attendu à plus de cruauté de sa part. Après tout, il l'avait éconduit bon nombre de fois même si au fond, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas nié que le comte l'attirait grandement.

Mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans mon coeur, pensa-t-il avec tristesse. Si Oikawa-san l'apaisait par sa force tranquille en dépit de son immaturité parfois, l'élu de son coeur illuminait sa vie. Rien que cette évocation lui fit amèrement remarqué combien il était tiraillé. Tobio arriva devant une porte au bois rongé par l'humidité dont le verrou fonctionnait encore très bien à son grand soulagement. L'omega s'en voulait déjà de laisser celui qui habitait cette habitation vétuste seul mais c'était la seule solution pour qu'il puisse survivre.

La porte grinça fortement dès qu'il l'ouvrit mais le cocon de chaleur qu'il ressentit en entrant dans ce très modeste foyer ne comprenant qu'un évier, un poële et une petite salle au fond où se trouvaient les toilettes ainsi qu'un lit où se trouvait l'omega cher à son coeur en train de se reposer. "Je suis de retour, Shouyou, déclara-t-il en fermant la porte, et je t'ai apporté de quoi manger et des médicaments.

Le jeune homme roux s'assit lentement en lui adressant un faible sourire avant de se rembrunir. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir plongé Tobio dans cette situation. Tout aurait été mieux s'il avait quitté le domaine des Kageyama où il avait été au service du noiraud depuis son enfance sans mot dire. Sa famille n'était plus de ce monde à cause de la misère et à cause de lui, l'omega qu'il aimait devait maintenant... Une légère odeur boisée flottait dans l'air en plus de la senteur de lavande caractéristique à Tobio. Il a encore du passer la nuit avec l'alpha qui l'accueille dans son manoir.

Le noiraud remarqua alors ma mine chagrinée du roux. Son coeur se fendit à la vue de ce visage si peiné. "Pardonne-moi, chuchota-t-il en le s'asseyant pour le prendre dans ses bras, je suis vraiment désolé.

C'est étrange, remarqua Shouyou en pensée, l'odeur de cet alpha est vraiment rassurante, il se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte du noiraud en ajoutant à voix haute : "Tu sais? Je ne te mentirai pas en disant que je ne suis pas jaloux mais, des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses joues, je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un omega et lui c'est un alpha que tu connais depuis plus longtemps que moi. Il te rendra heureux et comme ça, tu..." Tobio le coupa en l'étreignant de nouveau. "Oui, je ne nie pas qu'Oikawa-san me plait mais, mais..., il pleura à son tour, sans toi, je ne suis rien."

Shouyou Hinata était apparu dans sa vie le jour de son neuvième anniversaire, un cadeau de ses parents qui avaient voulu qu'il eut un camarade de jeu. Le petit garçon, agé de dix ans, était orphelin et bien que leur relation fut fraternelle au début avec leurs lots de disputes et de chamailleries, celle-ci avait évolué au fil du temps en devenant beaucoup plus profonde.

Quand ses parents avaient découvert qu'ils étaient devenus amants, son père n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le jeter à la porte après qu'il eut défendu Shouyou. "Un omega ne doit pas en aimer un autre. C'est contre-nature", avait-il rétorqué avec dédain. Depuis, Shouyou avait trouvé un endroit où se terrer et lui-même avait décidé d'obtenir l'aide d'Oikawa-san afin qu'ils puissent tous deux survivre. Avec l'argent qu'il avait amassé au fil de ses nuits avec l'alpha, ils en auraient suffisamment pour acheter une demeure plus décente. "Je t'aime, Shouyou, chuchota Tobio en caressant doucement les cheveux roux, et ça, même Oikawa-san n'arrivera pas à le faire changer."

Il contempla ensuite le visage mouillé de larmes du roux. Le noiraud essuya tendrement les joues pâles de ses pouces en ignorant le fait qu'il était aussi en train de pleurer puis il s'empara doucement de ses lèvres, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Shouyou y répondit avec la même ferveur avant de se mettre à tousser violemment. "Je vais te donner du sirop, s'empressa de dire Tobio en fouillant dans le panier avant d'en sortir une petite flasque, tiens, prends-en.

\- Merci Tobio, fit Shouyou d'une voix éraillée en buvant le liquide à goulots. Ayant hérité de la constitution fragile de son père beta décédé, il était facilement sujet à des maladies comme maintenant. Il fallait dire que les conditions de vie n'aidaient pas non plus mais le roux ne s'en était jamais plaint. Au contraire, il s'efforçait de toujours garder le sourire devant Tobio même si le fait d'être aussi démuni le frustrait beaucoup. La toux s'était calmée, cependant. "Je vais mieux, le rassura-t-il en sentant ses paupières s'alourdir, mais le sirop m'a donné envie de dormir.

\- Repose-toi, murmura affectueusement Tobio en prenant la flasque pour la fermer et la remettre dans le panier avant d'allonger doucement le roux dans le lit et le recouvrir d'un édredon rongé par les mites. Shouyou lui avait expliqué que ce lieu avait été son ancienne demeure avant que le duc Kageyama, son père le trouva dans la rue en train de cirer des chaussures et l'amena dans son domaine pour qu'il se mette à son service à lui.

Je dois le faire sortir de là au plus vite, pensa-t-il en caressant la joue du visage maintenant endormi du roux. Le noiraud savait très bien qu'il pouvait se confier à Oikawa-san mais, connaissant les sentiments de ce dernier à son égard, il serait capable de lui faire du mal par jalousie. "Je continuerai à te protéger, chuchota-t-il en lui embrassant tendrement le front avant de se lever à contrecoeur.

Aussi grande que fut son envie de rester auprès de l'omega qu'il aimait, il se devait de retourner auprès d'Oikawa-san. Tobio quitta le foyer en tentant d'ignorer l'insidueux sentiment d'anticipation qui commençait à envahir son coeur. Oui, il avait envie de revoir l'alpha mais... Je me dégoûte, se reprocha-t-il en quittant la ruelle. Le noiraud fut tellement occupé à se cribler de reproches qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence d'Oikawa-san non loin de lui.

L'alpha attendit qu'il fut parti avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison à l'abandon. Il avait bien observé comment Tobio avait procédé pour la déverouiller et il fut surpris de l'ingénuosité de la serrure. Tooru découvrit alors qui était celui qui l'empêchait de conquérir le coeur du noiraud et son coeur fondit comme neige à la vue de cet être tellement innocent dans son sommeil. L'alpha ressentit alors la même émotion qu'au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur Tobio-chan pour la première fois.

Je peux décemment te comprendre, Tobio-chan, pensa Tooru en s'agenouillant vers l'omega endormi, il est vraiment adorable. Et son odeur acidulée lui chatouillait agréablement les comme Tobio-chan, le brun eut envie de le choyer et le chérir.

Cependant, il put aussi constater combien il était mince et le visage écarlate montrait bien que le pauvre avait la fièvre. "Il faut que je l'amène au manoir, déclara Tooru en soulevant la couverture afin de porter ce petit omega comme une mariée. Le comte le trouvait affreusement léger, ce qui l'attrista encore plus.

Il devina assez vite la situation : un omega devait être la propriété d'un alpha selon les normes sociétales implicites et c'était pour cette raison stupide que les unions avec d'autres classes furent très mal vues. Tooru ne se cachait pas qu'il avait eu des relations éphémères avec des betas voire avec d'autres alphas avec lesquels il se laissait volontairement dominer mais il avait décidé d'arrêter de collectionner les conquêtes depuis le marché qu'il avait conclu avec Tobio-chan.

Maintenant, en tenant ce mignon Chibi-chan dans ses bras en train de se blottir inconsciemment contre lui, Tooru eut un autre souhait en tête _. J'espère que Tobio-chan sera d'accord_. _Quoique je ne me fais pas de soucis là-dessus._ Pendant que l'alpha l'amenait hors de sa maison, Shouyou put sentir la même odeur boisée que Tobio avait eu sur lui l'envelopper pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses songes. Ces effluves ne l'incommodèrent pas, au contraire, l'omega se sentait autant protégé que lorsque Tobio usait de la sienne pour le réconforter.

Pendant ce temps, Tobio avait terminé de se laver comme il avait toujours l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il rentrait au manoir appartenant aux Oikawa. Afin d'éviter de sombrer dans l'indolence depuis qu'il séjournait ici, le noiraud secondait le majordome et bras droit du comte, un alpha du nom d'Iwaizumi, en l'aidant dans ses tâches. "Ce crétin est encore parti en cachette sans rien dire, maugréa Hajime pendant qu'il rédigeait une lettre dans son bureau, il va voir quand il reviendra."

Tobio ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en imaginant la punition qu'infligerait Iwaizumi-san à son maitre, le connaissant, Oikawa-san recevrait certainement un coup de pied au derrière ou une mandale dans la tête. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand une odeur familière mais dispersée parvint à ses narines. Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai. Hajime se leva lorsqu'il vit Kageyama quitter précipitemment la salle et le suivit jusqu'au vestibule où il vit Oikawa en train de porter un omega mal en point.

"Shouyou!, s'écria Tobio en voyant l'omega frissonner dans les bras d'Oikawa-san. Oh non, il a de la fièvre.

\- Iwa-chan, appelle un médecin, ordonna ensuite Tooru avant de s'adresser au noiraud d'un ton plus rassurant, on va l'amener dans une des chambres afin qu'il puisse se reposer tranquillement, il couva le roux d'un regard tendre, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Tobio-chan. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal mais tu dois tout m'expliquer."

Tobio hocha la tête après avoir poussé un discret soupir de soulagement. Au moins, Shouyou serait en sécurité ici même s'il avait l'impression qu'Oikawa-san ne lui en voulut pas d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Au contraire même mais la santé du roux lui importait plus à cet instant et s'il devait tout dire à l'alpha, soit.

Lorsque Shouyou ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa petite bicoque. La pièce était bien plus grande que son foyer et le lit dans lequel il se trouvait d'une meilleure qualité. Même les couvertures qui le recouvraient furent de grande facture. Une voix grave et un peu feutrée le sortit de sa contemplation. "Tu te sens mieux, Chibi-chan?"

Shouyou s'assit en posant les yeux sur un alpha dont la beauté le fascina d'emblée. L'odeur terreuse qu'il sentait ne fit aucun doute sur son identité. _Alors c'est avec lui que Tobio a..._ Il se renferma en s'empourprant. Pas étonnant qu'il le trouvait attirant, lui-même ne pouvait dégager les yeux de lui. Les iris chocolats le fixaient pourtant avec douceur. "Je suis un peu vaseux, répondit Shouyou en baissant les yeux, mais la fièvre semble tombée. C'est vous qui m'avez ramené ici?

\- Oui, répondit Tooru en se retenant de lui caresser la joue pour apaiser ses craintes, j'ai suivi Tobio pour voir ce qu'il me cachait mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur un omega aussi adorable que toi, poursuivit-il avec franchise, je suis le comte Tooru Oikawa.

\- Je le sais, Tobio m'a parlé de toi, déclara Shouyou avec embarras, le compliment l'ayant dérouté, où est-il?, demanda-t-il ensuite avec appréhension.

\- Tobio se repose dans sa chambre, fit Tooru en lui prenant doucement la main, je lui ai dit que je veillerai sur toi. J'avoue que je souhaitais aussi faire ta connaissance, Shouyou.

\- Mais pourquoi?, le questionna le roux, vous auriez plus à y gagner à me laisser là-bas, commença-t-il en sentant ses mains trembler, vous plaisez beaucoup à Tobio, vous savez?"

Tooru choisit ce moment pour l'étreindre doucement contre lui. Il le berça lentement le temps que ses pleurs se calmèrent tout en usant de son odeur pour l'apaiser. Si Tobio avait une délicate odeur de lavande, Shouyou possédait une pétillante senteur de citronnelle et Tooru trouvait que ces deux fragrances s'harmonisaient bien avec la sienne. L'alpha choisit cependant de répondre à sa question de manière indirecte. Tobio avait donné son accord mais il attendait que le roux fut complètement rétabli pour lui en parler.

De plus, le brun remarqua que le roux fut lui aussi très réceptif à son odeur, ce qui était bon signe. "A partir de maintenant, Tobio et toi serez sous ma protection, déclara-t-il en lui embrassant le front, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre."

Shouyou se laissa aller contre l'alpha sans rejeter ses démonstrations d'affection. Son coeur se mettait à battre plus fort et la senteur terreuse lui montait à la tête cependant la fatigue le rattrapa et il se rendormit de nouveau avec un souvenir qui lui revint. Oikawa-san et Tobio lui avaient administré un remède pendant qu'il somnolait dans un état comateux. Ils l'avaient en l'embrassant tour à tour tout en lui murmurant que tout se passerait bien. Le roux avait éprouvé à ce moment-là un doux sentiment de plénitude.

Les jours suivants, Tobio et Oikawa-san s'étaient succédés à son chevet afin de voir s'il arrivait à se rétablir puis le comte s'était rendu au domaine des Kageyama afin d'annoncer aux parents du noiraud leurs fiançailles afin qu'ils laissent leur fils en paix. Une fois Shouyou guéri, l'alpha en profita pour passer du temps avec Tobio et lui dans le but secret de les courtiser. Il se prit à apprécier leur attitude un brin conflictuelle mais emplie d'affection mais il fit en sorte que ce fut les deux omegas qui vinrent vers lui plutôt que le contraire.

Tobio continuait d'aider Hajime tandis que Shouyou entretenait le jardin en veillant à ne pas trop forcer. Bien qu'ils furent heureux d'être de nouveau réunis, les deux amoureux s'aperçurent vite d'une évidence : les omegas étaient toujours attirés par l'odeur de l'alpha qui leur convenaient et tous deux apprécièrent de plus en plus la présence de Tooru. Ils savaient que le brun se montrait patient à leur égard à tous les deux et il leur arrivait des fois de dormir auprès de lui le soir, rassurés par les effluves qui émanèrent de lui.

Tooru ne s'en plaignait pas cependant, il aimait bien les avoir si proches de lui et il ne se cachait pas qu'il adorait les caliner dans leur sommeil. Ses sentiments surpassaient le simple désir : pour la première fois, il souhaitait le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre et tant que les omegas avaient le sourire, cela lui suffisait.

Toutefois, une nuit, Tooru se réveilla en sentant des effluves de citronelle plus que prononcées au point qu'il se retint tant bien que mal à être en état de rut. Tobio entra alors dans sa chambre avec un Shouyou fiévreux bien qu'il ne fut pas malade. La raison de son malaise était tout autre. "Shouyou a ses chaleurd, lui expliqua le noiraud, d'habitude, on s'occupe de ça ensemble mais je pense que tu l'aideras mieux que moi. Tu es un alpha après tout et nous te faisons confiance.

\- Ton... odeur... nous attire...beaucoup, haleta Shouyou en s'écroulant sur le lit.

\- Viens par là, murmura tendrement Tooru en le prenant dans ses bras, et toi aussi Tobio. Tu m'aideras."

Le noiraud fut bien perplexe. Les alphas avaient plutôt tendance à être possessif quand un omega était en chaleurs. Tooru comprit vite sa confusion et décida de le tranquiliser : " Je ne vous marquerai pas avant que vous soyez tous les deux prêts pour établir un lien avec moi, déclara-t-il en berçant le roux qui se mit à couvrir son cou de baisers enfiévrés, je vous aime trop pour imposer mes sentiments, il caressa les cheveux de Shouyou, Shouyou, cela sera toi qui me domineras. Ainsi, mes instincts d'alpha se calmeront et je n'émettrai aucune odeur de domination susceptible d'indisposer Tobio, d'accord?"

Le roux hocha la tête tandis que Tobio se mit derrière le roux pour le déshabiller. "Nous t'aimons aussi... Tooru, déclara Shouyou en dépit de sa respiration qui se fit plus lourde.

\- Nous sommes désolés de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, ajouta Tobio en rougissant légèrement, et...

-... Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Tooru avec tendresse, ce que vous venez de dire me touche énormément. Maintenant, occupons-nous de te soulager, Shouyou... Nnnn." Ses mots moururent dans un gémissement quand le roux explora sa peau de ses lèvres avant de s'arrêter sur un téton qu'il se mit à lapper tout en pinçant légèrement l'autre de ses doigts. Tobio en profita pour caresser Shouyou de son coté une fois que celui-ci fut nu : ses mains errèrent le long du torse du plus petit avant de s'arrêter sur les bourgeons de chair qu'il effleura du bout des doigts.

Tooru admirait le spectacle érotique devant lui tout en se noyant dans le plaisir que lui procurait le roux : voir des omegas aussi mignons dans une situation aussi licencieuse l'excitait grandement. Il se cambra au moment où Shouyou se mit à caresser son membre de haut en bas tout en mordillant les méplats de son ventre. _Je ne vais pas tenir s'il continue comme ça et Shouyou non plus d'ailleurs,_ se dit-il intérieurement en voyant Tobio faire des vas et vients sur la virilité du roux.

L'alpha prit un pot sur sa table de chevet et le passa à Shouyou qui se mit à l'interroger du regard. "Mets-en sur tes doigts, fit Tooru en écartant ses jambes, et ensuite... Je crois que tu sais quoi faire.

\- Mais tu es un... alpha... Tooru..., le contredit Shouyou avec inquiétude. Il risque de l'incommoder plus qu'autre chose.

\- Tu veux que je m'en charge?, s'enquit Tobio en cessant ses caresses.

\- Non, Tobio. Shouyou a ses chaleurs et tu dois faire en sorte qu'il ne succombe pas à ses instincts, répondit doucement le brun, je te fais confiance, dit-il ensuite à Shouyou en lui ébourrifant les cheveux du roux, alors, vas-y, n'aie pas peur."

Le roux se mit alors à enduire ses doigts de substance lubrifiante avant de préparer doucement l'alpha tandis que Tobio en fit de même avec lui de son coté tout en posant un tendre baiser sur sa nuque. Tooru eut un petit sourire en sentant un doigt entré en lui d'une manière hésitante avant de bouger doucement. La sensation ne fut pas trop gênante, d'ailleurs, le brun fut tellement absorbé à contempler les visages écarlates de ses deux omegas chéris qu'il se rendit à peine compte de l'arrivée d'un second doigt.

Shouyou tenta de rester concentré pendant que Tobio fit bouger deux de ses doigts en lui. Il sentait Tooru se contracter autour de ses doigts avant de le voir se cambrer en gémissant dès qu'il effleura quelque chose. "C'est bon, tu peux les retirer, fit Tooru en reprenant son souffle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette sensation et il remarqua que ce fut la même chose pour le roux qui cria au moment où Tobio semblait toucher lui aussi son point sensible.

"C'est bon pour toi aussi, déclara le noiraud en retirant ses doigts pour ensuite mettre du lubrifiant sur le membre durci de Shouyou qui se mordit les lèvres face à cette caresse brève mais excitante, maintenant vas-y, ajouta-t-il en se déshabillant à son tour.

Shouyou lança un regard interrogateur à Tooru qui opina de la tête en lui adressant un doux sourire : "Tu peux y aller, Shouyou, murmura tendrement le brun, vas-y, aime-moi et fais-toi aimer par Tobio."

Le roux se positionna alors et le pénétra le plus lentement possible. Tooru siffla un peu de douleur mais ce n'était pas sa première fois donc il s'habitua vite à la présence qui l'emplissait petit-à-petit et puis, Shouyou était si mignon à fermer les yeux tout en s'efforçant de ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

Tobio restait aussi attentif et patientait que le roux fut entièrement en lui pour le pénétrer ensuite. Comme je les aime, soupira-t-il en pensée en prenant Shouyou dans ses bras dès qu'il fut complètement entré. "Ça va, Tooru?, demanda le petit omega roux d'une voix inquiète en levant vers lui ses yeux ambres qu'il trouvait tellement trognons.

\- Bien sûr, Shouyou, le rassura Tooru en lui caressant les cheveux avant de donner le feu vert à Tobio, à ton tour, Tobio."

Tobio déglutit légèrement avant de prendre le roux par les hanches pour ensuite s'enfoncer doucement en lui. Il sentit Shouyou se raidir pas de douleur mais de plaisir, son intimité étant suffisamment lubrifiée pour faciliter la pénétration. Sentir à la fois sa présence et ressentir Tooru avec la sienne, cela devait être particulièrement éprouvant pour lui.

L'omega roux se retenait d'ailleurs de venir face à tant de chaleur mais il fut rassuré par leurs effluves qui se mêlaient dans la pièce une douce harmonie boisée où se liaient la lavande et la citronnelle. Tooru lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux tandis que Tobio couvrit sa nuque de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme un peu. Le roux et le noiraud commencèrent ensuite instinctivement à bouger, Tooru gémissant face à ce qu'il commençait à ressentir.

Shouyou était si chaud en lui, si doux contre lui et la main de Tobio sur sa virilité ne fit que le faire submerger encore plus. Le noiraud, de son coté, imposait un rythme doux à Shouyou dont les mouvements de bassin se firent plus lents. L'omega roux fut cependant tellement émoustillé par les coups de rein du noiraud qu'il se mit à accélerer malgré lui en poussant des petis halètements, faisant encore plus crier Tooru qui l'incita à aller encore plus vite.

Tobio sentit alors Shouyou se lubrifier et s'étrécir encore plus autour de lui au point qu'il vint rapidement. Il continua néanmoins à caresser le membre de Tooru qui céda à la jouissance en même temps que le roux.

Celui-ci se déversa en lui en poussant un long râle avant de s'écrouler sur l'alpha, totalement éperdu dans cette extase. Tobio se retira alors, puis Shouyou en fit de même et tous deux s'allongèrent de chaque coté de Tooru qui les recouvrit avant de les enlacer amoureusement par la taille en leur posant chacun un baiser sur le front. Il était rare pour un alpha d'avoir deux compagnons toutefois en admirant les visages endormis de ses deux amours, le comte se sentit extrêment comblé.

Leur bonheur lui importait plus qu'autre chose maintenant et il ferait tout pour qu'ils gardent le sourire.

Voilo voilou pour l'OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. :)


	2. Affection angélique, attirance dém

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas._

 **Rehellou à tous, voici un deuxième OS survenu d'un coup dans ma tête. Cela sera cette fois-ci du OiKageHina (KageOi, OiHina, HinaKage) fantastique dont l'histoire est inspirée par une série de comics que j'ai adoré : Shrugged de Michael Turner où le héros partage sa vie avec un ange et un démon gardiens qui veillent sur lui en le conseillant. Pour une fois, j'ai mis un peu de yandere dedans mais rien de glauque. C'est aussi un défi perso de ma part donc je m'excuse d'avance (vous comprendrez pourquoi). Bonne lecture. :)**

 **Affection angélique, attirance démoniaque, amour immortel :**

Il était une fois, un monde où le Paradis et l'Enfer se partageaient les taches concernant la gestion de la vie des mortels. Ainsi une hiérarchie très minutieuse fut établie chez les anges aussi bien que chez les démons pour choisir le bon ange et le bon démon gardien susceptibles de guider à leur manière le mortel que leurs supérieurs leur avaient choisi.

Ceci dit, la moindre incartade était sévèrement punie et les anges, tout comme les démons, devaient faire face à des interdictions très draconiennes concernant leurs intéractions avec les mortels. Toutefois, notre histoire racontait plutôt comment un ange gardien et son comparse démoniaque les avaient enfreintes. Par amour pour un mortel qui possédait le coeur le plus pur qui soit.

Shouyou Hinata soupira en regardant encore ses chaussons vandalisées dans son casier à chaussures. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine et même s'il avait pris l'habitude d'ignorer les ricanements qui s'ensuivaient peu après qu'il ouvrit la petite porte, le surplus d'émotions négatives qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là le faisait presque vaciller.

Car le roux était ce que tout le monde désignait comme un empathe : il avait le don de percevoir la moindre émotion chez les êtres humains aussi bien que chez les animaux et les plantes. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il se réfugiait dans la cour durant la pause-déjeûner. Au moins, les fleurs du jardin ne l'avaient jamais jugées, au contraire, il ressentait toujours une douce affection et une tendre compassion venant d'elles.

En tous cas, le lycéen ne savait pas comment arrêter ces brimades. Il monta même les marches des escaliers avec réticence en anticipant déjà le calvaire qu'il endurerait durant les cours sans même que le professeur n'ose le défendre parce qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas être impliqué dans ces histoires. Les murmures, des méchancetés chuchotées en faisant mine qu'il n'était pas là. _Tout ça à cause de ma taille et de mes cheveux,_ maugréa-t-il intérieurement, _ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire?_ Malheureusement, ils savaient que beaucoup ne le défendaient pas parce qu'ils avaient peur.

Parfois, on lui lançait discrètement des gommes sur la tête afin qu'il se fache et se fasse punir. Son bureau était placé en marge comme s'il était un pestiféré mais au moins, ils avaient l"'intelligence", Shouyou pensait ça ironiquement, de le mettre près de la fenêtre et même si l'enseignant lui ordonnait des fois de remettre le bureau à sa place, le roux lui jetait un regard suffisamment intimidant pour qu'il le dissuade de le faire.

Au moins, son seul réconfort lorsqu'il se retrouvait enfermé dans cette cage sordide fut ce ciel bleu avec des nuages à perte de vue. Shouyou s'évadait en le contemplant tout en pensant à sa petite soeur Natsu. Leurs parents avaient été mutés à l'étranger donc il se retrouvait seul à veiller sur la petite fille. Cela lui permettait d'éviter de passer chez le proviseur et puis, le roux ne voulait pas que son père et sa mère eurent des ennuis.

Une petite plume blanche tomba doucement depuis la vitre. Tiens. Un tendre sentiment envahit alors son coeur. Shouyou se souvint l'avoir déjà ressenti quand il passait voir la fleuriste de son quartier qui fut aussi sa voisine. Une très belle dame avec laquelle il avait l'habitude de confier ses soucis. Sans cette présence bienveillante et sans la joie de vivre de Natsu, le roux n'aurait probablement pas tenu.

 _J'ai vraiment hâte de la revoir,_ pensa-t-il d'un ton décidé quand le professeur haussa le ton afin de présenter un nouvel élève. Shouyou se perdit dans les magnifiques yeux bleus qui le toisèrent depuis le tableau. Il éprouva ensuite un léger sentiment de surprise matinée de colère pour devenir une émotion de tristesse teintée de frustration.

Avait-il déjà connu ce jeune homme quelque part? Non, il se serait souvenu de ce regard sévère mais il ne se cachait pas que les courts cheveux de jais, la carnation de sa peau et son corps grand et élancé lui conférait un charisme certain. Pourtant, pourquoi cet inconnu ne cessait-il de le fixer? "Voici Tobio Kageyama, présenta le professeur, il vient de l'étranger.

\- Je suis Tobio Kageyama, répliqua froidement le nouveau en faisant une légère courbette, ravi de vous connaitre, ajouta-t-il bien qu'il n'en pensait pas un traitre mot. Ces mortels subissaient bien l'influence d'un démon fugitif. Le brouillard qui les entourait fut tellement dense qu'il se retint de purifier l'ensemble de la classe. De toute manière, le noiraud n'était pas là pour ça, il laissait ce travail à la milice céleste.

Non, son travail constituait à veiller sur ce petit mortel qui le regardait avec curiosité de ses grands yeux ambrés si limpides. _Il n'a pas changé après toutes ces années,_ pensa-t-il affectueusement. Tobio fut faché contre lui-même pour ne pas réussir à veiller sur lui comme il le fallait. Ceci dit, si son supérieur lui en avait temporairement retiré sa protection, c'était pour une raison toute autre. La voix de l'enseignant le tira de ses pensées : "Euh, tu vas t'installer au fond à coté de Hinata." Les chuchotements fusèrent pour devenir rapidement un silence tendu lorsque le noiraud fusilla les autres élèves du regard.

Beaucoup des siens diraient que c'était de la faute au démon s'ils étaient ainsi, lui pensait qu'ils se laissaient quand même trop faire. Shouyou regarda le nouveau s'asseoir devant le bureau à coté du sien. Cette attitude altière et détachée lui rappelait vraiment quelque chose, c'était vraiment étrange. Le roux décida de le prendre à part plus tard... Enfin si les autres élèves ne lui auraient pas monté la tête d'ici-là.

Midi arriva et, comme il l'avait prévu, Kageyama se faisait accosté par bon nombre de ses camarades qui lui demandèrent une kyrielle de choses à son sujet avant de bifurquer sur des choses plus glauques à savoir s'il était d'accord lui aussi de se liguer contre lui. Kageyama décida de couper court à ces conversations ennuyeuses en se levant brusquement avant de se tourner vers Hinata auquel il lui tendit la main. "Allons manger autre part, lui ordonna-t-il sous l'oeil médusé, et irrité, des autres élèves.

Shouyou fut un peu énervé à l'écoute du ton que le noiraud employait (bien qu'il lui fut bizarrement familier) mais au-delà de l'intransigeance dont celui-ci faisait preuve, Shouyou perçut une bienveillance qu'il avait du mal à exprimer. Ses traits sévères contrastaient même avec ses pommettes un peu roses qui lui fit provoquer un petit rire. _Ce Kageyama a un petit coté mignon, mine de rien._

Le roux sortit son sac où se trouvait son panier repas et lui prit la main en souriant avant de ressentir de nouveau ce sentiment de plénitude. Toutefois, les gargouillis de son ventre le firent se concentrer sur une autre chose plus immédiate. "Allons manger, proposa-t-il en se levant, je connais un coin tranquille." Tobio hocha la tête. Lui aussi ne voulait plus entendre ses hyènes ricaner. Ils sortirent donc de la salle de classe et se dirigèrent vers la cour où Shouyou avait l'habitude de se rendre.

Le roux attendit que le noiraud prit une brique de lait au distributeur non loin d'eux avant d'ouvrir son panier-repas et de commencer à piocher dedans. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent de nouveau en un sourire joyeux en voyant le nouvel élève s'asseoir à coté de lui. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé avec quelqu'un au lycée. Les fleurs présentes près d'eux lui transmettaient leur joie de se nourrir des rayons du soleil toutefois... "Ils risquent de s'en prendre à toi si tu restes avec moi, tu sais?, déclara-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Ouais mais je m'en moque, répliqua Tobio en plantant la paille dans la petite brique.

Shouyou sourit en éprouvant la détermination du noiraud dans son coeur. On dirait que Kageyama cherchait à le protéger. _En tous cas, ses émotions sont à la fois douces et fortes,_ se dit-il intérieurement en portant une main à son coeur, elles me donnent du courage. "Merci, Kageyama, murmura-t-il avant de s'apprêter à manger quand un gargouillis se fit entendre.

Tobio sursauta en écoutant ce son fort gênant avant de détourner le regard avec gêne. Il ne manquait plus que ça. "Tu veux prendre un peu de mon panier-repas?, lui proposa Shouyou en lui tendant sa boite, tu ne vas pas tenir si tu ne prends qu'une brique de lait.

\- La ferme, rétorqua le noiraud en rosissant légèrement, et c'est non, refusa-t-il avant d'entendre son ventre gargouiller. Et merde, maugréa-t-il intérieurement en tiquant de la langue. En vérité, Tobio ne souhaitait pas goûter la cuisine de son colocataire. Le connaissant, ce pervers de première aurait mis dedans quelques gouttes d'un philtre d'amour de son crû. Il se retourna en se préparant à refuser de nouveau l'offre de Hinata quand ce dernier lui tendit un bout d'omelette coincé entre deux baguettes : "Allez, fais "aaaaah!", lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il me prend pour qui, grommela le noiraud en pensée, un bébé? Néanmoins, le visage rayonnant de Hinata le fit déglutir légèrement. _Cet imbécile est toujours aussi mignon,_ pensa-t-il avec résignation, _et je ne peux pas résister quand il agit comme ça, avec ce sourire si innocent._ Rien que ses expressions pleines de candeur lui réchauffèrent le coeur. Tobio céda donc à sa requête en poussant un petit soupir et ouvrit la bouche. C'était vraiment énervant de ne pas pouvoir dire non à Shouyou.

L'après-midi se passa plus calmement pour le roux, les élèves s'étant un peu calmés et ne faisant que l'ignorer sans rien dire. Shouyou pensait que c'était certainement parce que Tobio les intimidait. C'est vrai qu'il a un visage qui fait peur. "Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, imbécile?, cria Tobio à coté de lui pendant que tous les élèves, y compris le roux, se retournèrent vers lui. "Il y a un problème, Kageyama?, s'enquit le professeur au tableau en posant la craie.

\- Euh non, déclara Tobio en se raidissant à l'extrême. Pourquoi j'ai lu dans ses pensées, moi aussi?

\- Alors pour la peine, tu me liras la page 56 du manuel."

Le noiraud se leva en soupirant. C'était toujours comme ça : avec Hinata dans les parages, il avait tendance à oublier qui il était vraiment et à agir comme un mortel.

Shouyou, de son coté, fut confus quant à l'attitude de Tobio. Avait-il lu dans ses pensées? _Mmm, je lis bien les émotions des gens, moi. Tout est possible_. Il fut tenté de lui demander à ce sujet mais quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à ne pas le faire. Et puis, cette insulte, "imbécile"... Pourquoi lui rappelait-elle quelque chose? Un brouillard se forma dans sa tête tout comme une vive douleur. _Aiiiie, ma tête...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?_ Heureusement que son mal fut fugace. Je ne comprends plus rien, pensa-t-il en plongeant les mains dans ses cheveux.

Tobio se rassit une fois sa lecture achevée. Il observa Shouyou à la dérobée avant de se remettre à lire. Une partie de lui souhaitait révéler toute la vérité à celui qu'il se devait de protéger. De cette manière, leur relation redeviendrait ce qu'elle avait toujours été et son coeur n'en serait que très heureux mais sa tête réfléchissait autrement et pensait que la sécurité du roux fut le plus important.

De toute façon, un ange ne doit pas aimer un mortel. Et s'il n'y avait que ça, Tobio avait aussi un autre souci à gérer bien que similaire vu qu'il s'agissait encore d'un problème de coeur.

En fin d'après-midi, Shouyou fut surpris de voir Kageyama faire le chemin en sa compagnie. Apparemment, le noiraud avait emmenagé dans le quartier où lui-même habitait. "Je dois passer chez la fleuriste du quartier, expliqua alors le roux dans le but de briser la glace, comme mon lycée est assez loin, la propriétaire Oikawa-san part chercher ma petite soeur à ma place, il rougit un peu en pensant à cette femme aussi belle que gentille, elle est très sympa."

Tobio se renfrogna un peu en s'apercevant des réactions certes mignonnes mais trahissant un peu trop les sentiments de Shouyou envers "cette" Oikawa-san. "Et très entêtée aussi, marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose?, s'enquit le roux en l'interrogeant du regard, on dirait que quelque chose t'énerve?"

Tobio tiqua de la langue. L'empathie de son protégé l'agaçait des fois. "Non, ce n'est rien, grommela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Shouyou arqua un sourcil et préféra de ne pas insister. Les deux lycéens continuèrent alors à marcher en parlant de tout et de rien, le roux faisant principalement la conversation jusqu'à arriver devant une petite boutique dont l'extérieur fut décoré de fleurs grimpantes de glycine et de lilas. Le roux eut un léger sourire au son du tintillement de la clochette qui retentit à l'ouverture de la porte.

Sa soeur fut la première à l'accueillir en se précipitant vers lui. "Coucou, grand frère, salua la petite Natsu en se réfugiant dans les bras de son grand frère qui s'était agenouillé.

\- Ça a été l'école, Natsu?, lui demanda Shouyou en rompant l'étreinte pour se lever de nouveau en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Oui, répondit Natsu avec un grand sourire, et Tooru-nee m'a donné des gâteaux, elle regarda ensuite Tobio avant de se réfugier derrière la jambe de son frère, c'est un de tes copains?, le questionna-t-elle timidement.

\- Voici Kageyama, lui présenta le roux, il vient d'arriver dans notre lycée. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est très gentil."

Tobio fixa la petite soeur de Hinata qui le sonda de ses yeux ambres. On dirait vraiment un Hinata miniature au féminin. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas encore née quand je suis retourné au Parad..."Shou-chaaaan, le coupa une voix guillerette accompagnée d'une tornade qui enlaçant un Shouyou devenu aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, tes cours se sont bien passés?

\- Euuuh, v-vous m'étouffez, Oikawa-san, gigota le roux en tentant de s'échapper de l'étreinte d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux marrons dont la teinte faisait penser à du chocolat.

\- Désolée mais tu es tellement trognon, fit Oikawa en lui pinçant gentiment les joues, mmmm, j'ai envie de te croquer, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge, et je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Tobio-chan. C'est mon cousin, il est venu emmenager chez moi.

\- Ah, je... vois, déclara le roux en se remettant de ses émotions. D'habitude, Oikawa-san débordait de tendresse et de gentillesse mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans ses bras, un autre sentiment moins louable et plus déroutant avait fleuri dans son coeur. "Je dois rentrer, déclara-t-il en prenant la main de sa petite soeur, on y va Natsu."

La petite fille salua Tobio et la fleuriste avant que son frère ne ferme la porte de la boutique. Le noiraud en profita alors pour jeter un regard peu amène à la jeune femme... Enfin, démon enquiquineur lui correspondrait mieux."Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu lui as dit à l'oreille? Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le droit.

\- Et alors, Tobio-chan?, s'enquit Tooru en feignant une mine boudeuse, contrairement à toi, j'assume pleinement mes sentiments. Ceci dit, je n'ai encore rien fait qui soit susceptible de réveiller la mémoire de notre petit Shou-chan adoré. La preuve, poursuivit-il en désignant la longue robe à motifs floraux qu'il portait avant de passer une main dans sa chevelure chocolatée qui descendait jusqu'à la taille, pourquoi je me serais grimé en femme, sinon à part pour verser dans l'autodérision? Et remercie, Kou-chan. C'est lui qui m'a inspiré cette idée.

Koushi Sugawara était l'ange gardien qui avait été assigné à Natsu, la petite soeur de Shouyou. Lui aussi se travestissait pour son travail bien que son tempérament maternel allait de pair avec son déguisement. Néanmoins,Tobio se rembrunit en écoutant le rire d'Oikawa-san léger en apparence mais empli d' amertume en réalité.

Le démon avait été assigné avec lui pour veiller être auprès de Shouyou Hinata et bien qu'il était un incube tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal physiquement parlant, son métabolisme, par contre, fonctionnait comme celui d'une succube. En clair, son pouvoir basé sur la séduction ne marchait que sur les hommes ce qui lui avait vallu quelques moqueries dans le monde infernal au point qu'il se travestissait la plupart du temps. Toutefois, la puissance de Tooru fut telle que ses détracteurs avaient vite fait de fermer leur clapet.

Le noiraud était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Oikawa-san s'était approché de lui dans le but de lui pincer des joues. "Oooh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Tobio-chan? Que c'est mimi.

\- Enlève tes mains, grogna Tobio en sentant ses joues se faire étirer, et ça fait mal en plus." Oh, oh, il n'aimait pas trop la lueur présente dans ses prunelles chocolats, ni son sourire aguicheur. "Tu les préfèrerais ailleurs, Tobio-chan?, sussurra alors le brun d'une voix plus grave en empoignant doucement les fesses de l'ange contre lui, ici peut-être?, poursuivit-il en les malaxant légèrement, mmmm, elles sont bien fermes.

\- Mais lâche-moi!, s'écria le noiraud en le repoussant, ses joues devenant encore plus écarlates, on-on est en mission et puis...

\- Ah là là, Tobio-chan, Tobio-chan, Tobio-chan, se lamenta le démon en secouant la tête, il faudrait que tu te décoinces un peu mais que veux-tu? Oikawa-san est tellement heureux de vous revoir, Shou-chan et toi après toutes ces douloureuses années sans vous, ajouta-t-il avec les yeux larmoyants, qu'il n'a qu'une seule envie, c'est de vous innonder d'amour, l'ange lui jeta un regard dubitatif, bon aussi vous faire connaitre la plus douce des extases mais je suis un incube, moi. Donner du plaisir à autrui, c'est ma vocation.

\- Je rentre, annonça Tobio en cessant d'écouter les envolées lyriques du démon. Il comprenait pourquoi Iwaizumi-san, le démon gardien de Natsu et ami proche d'Oikawa-san, avait tendance à l'ignorer quand il agissait comme ça.

Iwa-chan a vraiment déteint sur lui, pensa Oikawa en regardant Tobio-chan ouvrir la porte de sa boutique. Par contre, quelque chose minait le démon depuis tout à l'heure. "Au fait Tobio-chan, ajouta-t-il quand l'ange fut sur le point de partir, il faudra qu'on use de nos pouvoirs ce soir. J'ai senti une petite corruption chez Shou-chan en lui faisant le calin de tout à l'heure et elle ne me dit rien qui vaille."

Tobio hocha silencieusement de la tête, sa main serrant encore plus la poignée. Lui qui avait pensé que les actions de ce démon fugitif n'était pas de son ressort, il prit quand même la décision de s'en occuper. Shouyou était en danger et peu importe si la milice céleste lui pose un blame ensuite, il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il arrive du mal au roux. Le noiraud s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là. Les prunelles pleines de joie d'Oikawa-san avaient fait place à des iris plus sombres, plus glaciales.

 _Shouyou se réveilla dans le néant. Tout n'était que noir et silence._

 _Où suis-je?_

 _C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêves._

 _Et cette atmosphère froide et lugubre, il n'aimait pas ça._

 _Shouyou se leva tant bien que mal en frissonnant de dégoût._

 _Le sol était poisseux sous ses pieds, l'air tellement humide qu'il en était saturé._

 _Il eut du mal à respirer tellement c'en était suffocant._

 _Des échos de voix se firent entendre._

 _Des cris haineux, des lamentations angoissées, des pleurs déchirants._

 _Shouyou eut l'impression que son coeur se déchiquetait_

 _Tant de sentiments désespérés étaient en train de l'envahir, comme s'ils transperçaient son âme de part en part._

 _Arrê...tez... Sa plainte se perdit au loin tandis qu'il portait la main à son coeur._

 _Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mais cette douleur atroce qui le fit agenouiller fut tel qu'il se crut dans la réalité._

 _Une multitude de souffrances l'envahirent quand il se coucha de nouveau en se recroquevillant._

 _Je vous... en ... supplie... Arrêtez..._

 _Il ne pouvait pas absorber toutes les émotions négatives d'autrui, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris très jeune._

 _Une tâche noirâtre se répendit dans son coeur au point qu'il put à peine respirer._

 _Shouyou fut sur le point de sombrer quand il fut tendrement enlacé par derrière. "Tout va bien maintenant, Shou-chan, murmura une douce voix à son oreille, on va te sortir de là."_

 _Le roux leva les yeux et reconnut les yeux chocolats d'Oikawa-san qui fut agenouillé derrière lui dans toute sa nudité. Il nota d'ailleurs les cheveux courts et le torse un peu trop large pour être féminin. Oikawa-san est un homme. "Eh oui, déclara une autre voix devant lui, Oikawa-san est tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin._

 _\- Comme si tu t'en plaignais, Tobio-chan, rétorqua Tooru en remontant légèrement le roux tout en écartant ses jambes afin qu'ils furent dans une position plus confortable, tu es bien en train de me reluquer en ce moment en plus du corps tout mignon de notre Shou-chan."_

 _Shouyou vit Tobio rougir en se renfrognant avant de s'apercevoir d'une chose._

 _Ils étaient en effet tous les trois nus._

 _Cependant, la douleur présente dans son coeur lui fit penser à autre chose que ce détail._

 _Il avait trop mal pour être gêné._

 _"On va distraire Shouyou de la douleur, déclara plus sérieusement Tooru, après, tu pourras procéder à la purification. J'enquêterai demain de mon coté."_

 _De quoi ils parlent?..."Ah!" Tooru était en train de courir doucement ses mains le long de son torse avant de s'arrêter sur ses tétons pour les frotter lascivement avant de faire rouler une fois durcis entre le pouce et l'index. "Nnnnn."_

 _Shouyou sentit une chaleur monter au creux de ses reins qui s'amplifia lorsque Tobio se mit à empoigner doucement sa virilité durcissante pour y faire des vas-et-vients dessus. "Aanh" . Son bassin se mit à onduler et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous leurs caresses au point que la douleur fit place à un immense plaisir. "C'est bien, Shouyou, l'encouragea Tooru en s'enivrant de l'énergie que le roux exhalait, laisse-toi aller." Tobio et lui le contemplaient avec un désir non feint tout en observant la tâche noire se dissiper. "Maintenant, Tobio."_

 _Shouyou vit deux grandes ailes d'un blanc immaculé émerger du dos de Tobio._

 _Un ange._

 _Un tendre baiser fut posé sur sa tempe quand il remarqua des ailes sombres sortir du dos d'Oikawa-san._

 _Un démon._

 _Le visage de l'ange se rapprocha du sien._

 _L'ambre confus rencontra un azur plus clair et plus doux puis en levant les yeux, il croisa un marron chocolaté aux nuances carmines très tendre qui les couvèrent tous deux de tendresse._

 _De nouveau ce sentiment de plénitude en train d'éclore dans son coeur._

 _Je ressens..._

 _Les lèvres de Tobio effleurèrent les siennes un instant avant de s'unir en un baiser tendre._

 _... Leur amour._

Une lumière jaillit de son coeur puis tout devint blanc.

Shouyou ouvrit subitement les yeux en s'asseyant brusquement sur son lit. "Alors c'était bien un rêve." Pourtant, les mains d'Oikawa-san sur sa peau et le baiser de Kageyama... Il effleura les lèvres du bout des doigts tout en se remémorant la scène de son songe, son visage prenant instinctivement une teinte écarlate. Dans son rêve, Kageyama s'était révélé être un ange et Oikawa-san un démon. Cette situation semblait surréaliste en soi néanmoins, Shouyou ne pouvait se sortir de la tête que celle-ci lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu.

Plus il y pensait, plus cette intuition de déjà les connaitre se renforçait. "J'en parlerai avec Kageyama au lycée, décida-t-il en se levant pour s'habiller quand soudain, une émotion malsaine poignarda son coeur. Une tristesse, une jalousie et une haine sans précédent. L'intensité fut telle qu'il s'en retrouvait paralysé. Le roux sentit un souffle glacé contre son oreille. "Tes gardiens auront beau essayé de te protéger, leur tentative aura vraiment été inutile."

Une main effleura son torse, une main large qui lui donnait la sensation d'avoir mille petites aiguilles lui transperçant son coeur. "Ton coeur est tellement pur, une langue se mit à lécher son oreille... Toi et moi, nous ne ferons qu'un."

Shouyou s'écroula à terre en un bruit mat. Son corps était devenu trop lourd, ses paupières se mirent à se fermer, son coeur fut pris dans un étau qui l'empêcha de ressentir la moindre chose. Il ne parvenait plus à pleurer, ni même à bouger ses lèvres pour appeler à l'aide.

Deux noms lui vinrent en tête, deux noms familiers qui se formèrent dans sa dernière pensée cohérente.

 _Too...ru, To...bio, à...l'aide..._

Au même moment, dans la maison voisine, Tobio eut un malaise à son réveil. Il porta la main à son coeur avant de se lever rapidement pour s'habiller. Le noiraud sentit que Shouyou était en danger et malheureusement, Oikawa-san était retourné aux Enfers afin d'en savoir plus sur le démon qui avait attaqué leur protegé. L'ange sortit de la résidence pour découvrir Sugawara-san à l'entrée de la maison des Hinata. Ça lui faisait bizarre de le voir avec des cheveux longs et vêtu de manière féminine mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. " Je suis venu chercher Natsu, expliqua son collègue, mais j'ai senti une présence démoniaque sortir de la maison avant même que je n'ai eu le temps d'intervenir.

\- Je vais voir comment va son frère, déclara Tobio pendant qu'ils ouvrirent la porte pour découvrir une Natsu désemparée."Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Natsu?, lui demanda Sugawara-san d'une voix rassurante.

\- J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Grand frère pour lui dire de se réveiller mais elle était bloquée et on dirait qu' il fait froid à l'intérieur."

Tobio lança un regard entendu à Koushi avant de monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre de Shouyou. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus ici, Tooru et lui n'étaient que des enfants et maintenant... Le noiraud sentit en effet un air glacé sortir de la pièce. L'ange ouvrit lentement la porte et découvrit le roux endormi, sa peau d'une pâleur fantomatique et ses lèvres virant au mauve. Tobio le porta comme une mariée en tentant de garder son sang-froid pour ne pas céder à la colère.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment si ce n'était attendre Oikawa-san et Sugawara-san veillerait certainement sur Natsu. Le noiraud lui transmit un message téléphatique.

 _Sugawara-san, Hinata a été victime d'un démon, je l'amène chez moi. Oikawa-san et moi, nous nous occupons du problème._

 ** _D'accord, Kageyama. Hajime et moi veillerons sur Natsu._**

Tobio coupa le lien et fut sur le point de se téléporter quand Shouyou se réveilla dans ses bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Shouy..." Ses yeux étaient devenus mordorés, sa voix plus grave et plus rauque. "Et si je commençais avec l'ange amoureux transi?" L'ange sentit ses forces le quitter lorsque le roux, où plutôt celui qui avait pris sa possession s'empara de ses lèvres afin de le contaminer à son tour de sa noirceur. Et merde. Le noiraud mordit les lèvres de son bien-aimé avant que le démon n'accomplisse totalement son oeuvre. "Pardon, Shouyou."

Il passa ensuite une main sur le front en emettant une douce lumière qui força Shouyou à dormir de nouveau. Tobio se téléporta ensuite jusque dans la chambre de Tooru, dont le lit fut plus grand, avant d'allonger le roux sur le matelas. Une vive douleur le prit alors le coeur au point qu'il se mordit les lèvres à sang pour ne pas hurler. _Oikawa-san, dépêche-toi._

Pendant ce temps, dans la bibliothèque des Enfers, Tooru sentit une force démoniaque qui ne fut pas la sienne envahir les ames de ses deux amours. Oh _oh, on dirait que mon compatriote est passé à l'action. Il faut que je fasse vite._ Le brun se dirigea au bureau du bibliothécaire, tout en bois laqué où il fut sonné une petite cloche.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés apparut avec une pile de parchemins à ranger. Ah, vu son énergie, c'est un incube comme moi. _C'est rare d'en trouver un faire un boulot intellectuel._ " Salutations, cher compatriote, je souhaiterai voir le conservateur en chef, déclara Tooru avant même qu'il ne pose la question, c'est de la plus haute urgente. Dis-lui simplement que c'est Oikawa qui est là."

Eita fixa alors l'incube avant de crier le nom de son supérieur qui se trouvait encore au fin fond du magasin situé derrière le bureau probablement en train d'annoter le grand compendium démoniaque : "Satori, il y a un certain Oikawa qui veut te...

-... Ne t'inquiète pas Semi Semi, je le sais. Range les parchemins dans les archives, veux-tu?, répondit un homme de grande taille aux cheveux roux en pique dont le faciès était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus démoniaque, bonjour Tooru-kun, poursuivit-il non sans reluquer brièvement son stagiaire, comment se passe ta mission chez les mortels? Ah, tu es habillé en homme, maintenant? Ça fait bizarre de te voir les cheveux courts.

\- Tu le sais très bien vu que tu dois certainement être en train de lire dans mes pensées en ce moment-même, rétorqua Tooru avec désinvolture avant de le taquiner, et je vois que tu t'es enfin décidé de prendre un assistant sous ton aile à ce que je vois... Un incube, c'est plutôt rare. Tu veux joindre l'utile à l'agréable, Satori-chan?

\- Eita est plus que ça pour moi, déclara Satori avec sérieux avant d'aller à l'essentiel, bon, d'après ce que j'ai enregistré dans tes pensées, ton protégé est victime d'un démon métamorphe. Ils aiment posséder les mortels aux coeurs purs mais ils font d'abord en sorte que celui-ci soit acculé pour corrompre son coeur et son âme. Plus le mortel se sent mal, mieux c'est pour eux et dès qu'il se lie à sa victime, on ne peut tout à fait rompre leur lien. Il y a d'ailleurs un avis de recherche envoyé par la garde infernale au Paradis pour un qui agit en marge du règlement. Je pense que tu sais de qui il s'agit.

\- Oui, malheureusement, Tobio m'a dit la même chose concernant la milice céleste sauf que les anges ne savaient pas comment le capturer, comment l'arrêter?"

Satori eut un grand sourire en faisant apparaitre un petit anneau. "Voici une de mes inventions que je viens de terminer : un anneau aspire-énergie. Avec tes pouvoirs d'incube, sa puissance sera amplifiée. Il suffira juste que tu prennes de son énergie vitale pour qu'il s'affaiblisse. Je vais contacter la milice céleste de mon coté. Après tout, ce sont eux qui sont en charge de l'arrestation des notres." Et à l'inverse, les démons se chargeaient des anges récalcitrants.

\- Merci, Satori-chan, le gratifia Tooru en enfilant l'anneau, je vais m'occuper de ce petit démon en deux temps, trois mouvements."

Il salua le bibliothécaire de la main avant de se téléporter dans sa chambre où il retrouva un Tobio-chan mal en point agenouillé près de son lit, la respiration lourde et incapable de parler. Shouyou était allongé sur le dos, nimbé d'une faible aura violacée. _Bien, notre cher rival ne l'a pas encore totalement possédé._ "Mes pauvres chéris, murmura-t-il en se baissant pour caresser affectueusement la joue de Tobio, je vais m'occuper de tout mais avant je vais inverser la situation." Il caressa la lèvre inférieure de Tobio du pouce. "Je te laisse t'occuper de notre Shouyou chéri en premier Tobio. J'ai hate de voir ce que vous serez en train de faire à mon retour."

Le noiraud se perdit alors dans un baiser passionné de la part de l'incube. La douleur disparut pour ensuite faire place à un désir qui le tenaillait au moment où il sentit la langue d'Oikawa-san s'engouffrer dans sa bouche. Sa température monta d'un cran quand il se mit à enrouler sa langue autour de la sienne. "Mmmm, ton énergie a un petit goût de myrtille, c'est délicieux, s'extasia Tooru en se léchant les lèvres avant de s'émerveiller devant le visage vermillon et complètement éperdu de désir de l'ange. Il vit aussi une expression similaire sur celui de Shouyou dont les yeux ambres lui lancèrent un regard suppliant. "Le lubrifiant est sous mon oreiller, déclara Tooru en se levant à regret tandis que Tobio rejoignit Shouyou au lit, je vous rejoins bientôt. Promis."

Le démon disparut de son futur nid d'amour pour partir à la recherche du coupable. Avec l'anneau de Satori-chan, il pouvait plus facilement déceler les énergies aux alentours. Celle qu'il cherchait l'avait toujours rebutée pour son acidité. "Ça y est, fit-il en faisant sortir ses ailes noires afin de s'envoler vers ce cher démon métamorphe qu'il mourut d'envie de le vider de toute son énergie.

Ce dernier, un jeune homme blond plus grand que lui, était assis sur le ponton en face d'un lac en train d'admirer les cygnes avant de se retourner lentement pour le fusiller du regard, ses yeux mordorés étant cachés derrière une paire de lunettes. Ses joues rosies et ses halètements trahissaient son état. _Apparemment, il subit en ce moment les émotions de Shouyou._ "J'aurais du être à ta place, fit-il d'une voix atone et légèrement chevrotante.

\- Oui mais tu n'as pas voulu enfreindre les règles, Kei-chan, déclara Tooru en se rapprochant de lui, alors que moi, je n'ai pas hésité à le faire, son regard et sa voix se firent plus menaçants, Shouyou nous aime, Tobio et moi. Tu devras l'accepter que tu le veuilles ou non."

Kei Tsukishima était à la base le démon qui devait veiller sur Shouyou mais en voyant le trop grand intérêt que celui-ci avait porté sur le roux, leurs supérieurs avaient décidé de le nommer à la place. Il était vrai que les sentiments du blond envers le roux frisaient l'obsession, le faisant presque sombrer dans la folie.

Le rire désordonné qu'il entendit en était la preuve : "Tu me fais rire, Oikawa-san, dit Kei en essuyant la petite larmichette au coin de l'oeil, de toute manière, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis en train d'attendre la milice céleste car je pense que tu as dû les appeler si tu es ici, poursuivit-il avec un sourire rêveur, un léger filet de salive s'écoulant de ses lèvres à cause du plaisir grandissant qui montait en lui, mon projet est accompli donc je me manque de la sentence."

Son sourire maladif s'élargit en voyant Tooru entrer dans une colère noire. "Si jamais tu possèdes Shouyou...

-... Oooh, il a l'air de ressentir beaucoup de plaisir en ce moment, gémit Kei avec un sourire extatique, ah, je suis heureux, Oikawa-san. Avec le lien que j'ai créé, je peux ressentir toutes ses émotions peu importe si je suis dans les géôles du Paradis et en Enfer. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, non? Je ne fais plus qu'un avec mon soleil."

Tooru ne put que le contempler dans cette folie, interdit. Il ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant à part abandonner. Satori-chan lui avait dit le pouvoir du métamorphe était à sens unique et inaltérable donc Shou-chan ne subirait pas l'amour maladif de Kei-chan et ce même si l'idée de le voir lié à ce démon l'irritait. Il vaut mieux cette alternative que de le voir se faire possédé par ce psychopathe. Pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, le blond l'avait encore plus fait souffrir en l'isolant des autres. Beaucoup des siens l'auraient complimenté mais lui, en tant que démon de l'amour, il trouvait ça révoltant. _Par contre, motus bouche cousue à Tobio-chan, il serait capable de le tuer._

Un rayon doré descendit du ciel pour faire apparaitre un ange que Tooru ne connaissait trop bien pour sa droiture plus qu'agaçante. Chez Tobio, c'était mimi à voir mais chez le commandant da la milice céleste, ça l'énervait au plus haut point : "Tu en as mis du temps, Ushiwaka-chan, le provoqua-t-il pendant que Wakatoshi lia les poignets de Tsukishima de menottes magiques pour l'incapaciter, mais pour une fois, ta venue est une bénédiction donc je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Oikawa, salua Wakatoshi de son air impassible, as-tu quelque chose à dire pour appuyer l'accusation?

\- Il vaut mieux pour Kei-chan qu'il ne retourne plus chez les mortels, déclara Tooru en regardant froidement le blond.

Kei ne dit mot mais lui adressa un sourire narquois à la place, un rictus visant à le narguer en dépit du désir qu'il continuait de ressentir en ce moment. Shouyou et moi ne faisons qu'un, perçut-il en lisant ses pensées. "Emmène-le au Paradis, ordonna alors l'incube à Wakatoshi, amène-le avant que je me jette sur lui pour l'aspirer jusqu'à la moële."

Wakatoshi fit émerger ses ailes blanches avant d'invoquer un nouveau rayon qui les transporta, Tsukishima et lui. "Voilà une chose de faite, déclara le brun avant de se lécher les lèvres, mmmmm, myrtille et framboise, vos énergies sont vraiment délicieuses, mes amours." Tooru fit apparaitre un collier ras-du-cou qu'il enfila ensuite. "Comme ça, je ne vais pas absorber leur énergie. J'arriiiive mes chéris."

"Nnnnn, Tobio, soupira Shouyou en allant et venant dans le fourreau de chair qui se contractait agréablement autour de sa virilité. Il se rappelait d'avoir eu la sensation de ne plus controler son corps pour ensuite se réveiller le corps brûlant avec le noiraud qui l'avait déshabillé à la hâte avant de le dévorer de baisers mouillés et une chose en entrainant une autre... Le roux se retrouvait maintenant en train de faire l'amour à cet être magnifique dont les ailes albatres réhaussaient sa peau ruisselante de sueur.

Il est si beau, pensa Shouyou en contemplant son visage qui s'empourprait sous le plaisir et surtout ses prunelles océanes dont la nuance fut plus profonde. "Shou...you, gémit Tobio sous les coups de butoir de son amant qui effleuraient à chaque fois un endroit qui le fit perdre encore plus pied.

L'ange fut sur le point de succomber quand Tooru arriva. "Vous êtes tellement mignons, sussura le démon en faisant disparaitre ses vêtements d'un claquement de doigts, mais j'ai envie de participer, moi aussi."

Shouyou se retira de Tobio en dévorant l'incube du regard, il ne fut pas le seul d'ailleurs. Tooru poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque le roux et le noiraud attrapèrent chacun un poignet pour l'attirer dans le lit. Le démon se retrouva pris entre l'ange et le mortel, Tobio l'étreignant par derrière tandis que Shouyou se mit entre ses jambes. Cette situation des plus lascives le fit se lubrifier encore plus. Un plus pour un incube. "Je suis tout à vous, murmura Tooru en se léchant les lèvres.

Tobio en profita alors pour immiscer un doigt en lui tout en lui mordillant la nuque pendant que Shouyou se mit à lui suçoter un téton tout en se préparant de son coté, les doigts enduits de lubrifiant. Il voulut ressentir le démon en lui, ce désir en devint même primal. Tooru se perdit dans ses gémissements face à tant de sensations. Le brun tourna sa tête pour embrasser le noiraud à pleine bouche tandis qu'il sentit un second doigt entrer en lui.

Shouyou décida alors de délaisser le torse de Tooru pour prendre sa virilité en bouche. "Mmmmm." Le brun rompit le baiser en sentant cette fournaise humide. Entre les doigts de Tobio qui se mouvaient délicatement en lui et les lèvres du roux qui lui mit encore plus le feu aux reins, ça risquait de finir beaucoup trop tôt. "Shou-chan chéri..., haleta-t-il en caressant les mèches rousses, arrête."

Shouyou retira sa bouche en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. "Ce n'esr pas bon?, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Mais non, le rassura Tooru, c'est tout le contra...Ahn! Tobio, retire... tes doigts."

Le noiraud s'exécuta et laissa ensuite Tooru se positionner. Il s'adossa un peu plus contre le mur avant de pousser un soupir d'aise en sentant le démon prendre son membre pour se laisser pénétrer. L'incube était tellement chaud et étroit autour de lui qu'il essaya de ne pas jouir à l'instant. "Aaah, c'est vraiment bon de t'avoir en moi, Tobio, gémit Tooru en se contractant encore autour du membre du noiraud.

\- Too...ru, haleta Tobio en se retenant avec grand peine, arrête.

Tooru lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux puis demanda à Shouyou de venir... quoiqu'il s'était déjà précipité sur lui pour le chevaucher. Tooru le maintint doucement le temps qu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur quand il sentit Tobio enfler en lui..."Désolé... Tooru, je vais... Nnnnn, il se déversa dans l'incube, pardon.

\- Vu ce que vous en avez beaucoup profité en mon absence, le rassura Tooru d'un ton amusé, c'est normal, il s'adressa ensuite à Shouyou pendant que Tobio se retira de lui, tu n'as pas trop mal, Shouyou?

\- Ça va, murmura le roux en le calinant tendrement. Il avait adoré faire l'amour avec Tobio et maintenant il aimait tout autant que Tooru le fasse avec lui... Sauf que Shouyou n'avait pas anticipé ce qui allait venir. Le démon s'était allongé sur le dos, ce qui le fit ancrer davantage en lui tandis que l'ange s'était mis derrière lui pour toucher sa virilité. "Prêt Tobio?, s'enquit Tooru, envoyons notre petit Shouyou adoré au septième ciel."

Le brun prit ensuite le roux par les hanches et entama ses mouvements de bassin en même tant que le noiraud commença à faire des vas et vients sur le membre durci du plus petit. Tous deux sourirent en voyant Shouyou prendre son pied en prenant appui sur le ventre de Tooru. Ses hanches bougèrent en même temps que celles du démon, lui permettant ainsi de ressentir plus ses coups de rein puissants. Non seulement Tooru le touchait de l'intérieur mais Tobio en faisait de même à l'extérieur, caressant son membre d'une main, pinçant délicatement un téton de l'autre.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait fondre de plaisir tellement c'était enivrant.

Ensuite, tout ne devint de gémissements et suppliques dans la pièce. Tooru poussa en admirant amoureusement ses deux amants et se délectant de l'étroitesse de Shouyou. Son désir monta en flèche lorsque Tobio cessa ses attouchements pour happer les lèvres du roux en un baiser torride, les langues se caressant d'une manière plus qu'indécentes. Le regard sensuel qu'ils lui adressèrent le fit succomber à la jouissance en même temps que le roux qui se déversa sur son ventre.

Shouyou se retira doucement puis se laissa tomber mollement sur Tooru qui le prit dans ses bras avant de se mettre sur le coté. Tobio le rejoignit et tous deux se prirent la main une fois que le noiraud les eut recouverts tout en étreignant le roux de chaque coté. Shouyou se sentit protégé dans ce doux cocon si familier, couvé d'amour par ces deux êtres surnaturels qui avaient toujours été là pour lui. Toujours? Ce fut au moment où il sombra dans le sommeil que tout lui revint en mémoire.

 _C'était le jour de ses dix ans, ses deux amis lui avaient annoncé qu'ils devaient repartir là d'où ils venaient, aux pays des anges et des démons. "Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, Tobio et Tooru, pleurnicha-t-il en leur prenant la main, vous êtes mes amoureux._

 _\- Tu l'es aussi pour nous mais on reviendra Shouyou, déclara le petit Tobio d'un ton un peu brusque pour cacher sa tristesse. Lui aussi ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il aimait bien être ici avec le roux et Tooru._

 _\- Oui, renchérit le petit Tooru en lui serrant tendrement la main, nous reviendrons, Shou-chan._

 _\- C'est promis?, s'enquit Shouyou en baissant les yeux._

 _Tobio et Tooru lui donnèrent un bisou sur chaque coté de la joue. "On le promet, déclarèrent-ils d'une seule et même voix._

Tooru et Tobio contemplèrent le visage endormi de leur bien-aimé d'un air attendri. A chaque période d'essai, un ange et un démon supérieurs surveillaient les futurs anges et démons gardiens afin de voir s'ils allaient parfaitement avoir l'attitude à adopter avec le ou la mortel choisi.

Quand ils avaient remarqué qu'ils éprouvaient tous deux de tendres sentiments pour Shouyou, Tobio et Tooru avaient été mis à pied et renvoyés dans leurs mondes respectifs et le roux avait eu la mémoire effacée. L'affectation de Sawamura-san au siège des anges gardoens et celle de Kuroo-san chez les démons avait permi de rendre le réglement plus laxiste. Ainsi, Tobio et Tooru avaient pu repartir chez les mortels grace à eux.

"Shou-chan est tellement adorable quand il dort, murmura le démon à voix basse en caressant la joue du plus petit, je ne me lasse pas de le regarder.

\- Il faudrait qu'on lui parle de nous, fit Tobio avec une mine rembrunie, il sait qui nous sommes mais...

-... Quelque chose me dit qu'il le sait déjà, le rassura Tooru avec un sourire mutin, et maintenant que nous l'avons retrouvé, hors de question de le quitter.

\- Si nos supérieurs sont au courant de ce que nous faisons, on va être définitivement virés cette fois-ci. Déjà qu'ils nous ont mis à pied à cause de ça, grommela le noiraud en embrassant le front de Shouyou, regarde Tsukishima." Le fait que cette grande perche de démon fut le responsable des souffrances du roux restait en travers de sa gorge.

Toutefois, quand Tooru le lui avait annoncé, il s'était retenu de justesse de se mettre en colère. Il ne souhaitait pas réveiller Shouyou qui dormait si paisiblement dans leurs bras. "Kei-chan a fait souffrir un mortel avec ses sentiments, pas nous, le tranquilisa Tooru en lui prenant la main pour y poser un baiser dessus, et puis, je suis certain que Kou-chan et Iwa-chan plaideront en notre faveur. Après tout, ils veillent sur la soeur de Shou-chan.

\- Je l'espère, soupira Tobio en rougissant légèrement suite au baise-main quand ils sentirent Shouyou remuer légèrement en se réveillant. "Bien dormi, Shou-chan?, s'enquit Tooru en lui posant un bisou sur le front pendant que Tobio le calina.

Le roux eut un sourire comblé en regardant tour à tour l'ange et le démon de son coeur. Il fut tellement heureux de se souvenir de nouveau d'eux. "Vous avez tenu votre promesse." Tobio et Tooru le serrèrent tendrement dans leurs bras, contents de le voir se souvenir d'eux. "Oui, nous sommes de retour, déclara le noiraud d'une voix plus douce.

\- Et désolé du retard, plaisanta le brun avec un petit sourire, à partir de maintenant, nous resterons toujours à tes cotés. Après tout, notre espérance de vie est la même que chez les mortels, poursuivit-il avec désinvolture, contrairement aux croyances populaires." Le terme "mortel" était d'ailleurs une manière condescendante de dire humain. Shouyou se blottit contre Tooru pendant que Tobio le calina tendrement par derrière. Tout était redevenu comme avant.

Les jours suivants, Tooru et Tobio eurent une bonne nouvelle : Sawamura et Kuroo avaient décidé de les laisser s'occuper de Shouyou Hinata. Ils le durent beaucoup à Sugawara-san qui avait souligné le comportement exemplaire que tous deux avaient eu face à Tsukishima.

Ils restèrent donc dans le petit quartier, Tooru reprenant sa boutique de fleurs en se travestissant en femme quand il se trouvait dehors et Tobio continuant sa vie de lycéen auprès du roux. L'ambiance dans la classe fut d'ailleurs plus sereine grace à l'arrivée de Sugawara-san en tant qu'enseignante (bien qu'il s'agissait d'un homme sous ses vêtements de femme). La vie devint alors plus légère et plus belle pour Shouyou surtout avec l'amour qu'il ne cessait de recevoir de la part de ses deux petits amis. "Hé, les cours sont finis, déclara Tobio à coté de lui.

\- Ah oui, désolé."

Les deux lycéens sortirent de la salle de classe en prenant leurs affaires non sans dire au revoir à leur professeur puis descendirent pour se rendre devant le casier à chaussures où ils troquèrent les chaussons du lycée contre leurs baskets avant de découvrir une fois sortis une foule de garçons près de l'entrée. "Et c'est reparti, grommela le noiraud en voyantun Tooru travesti qui tentait de s'éloigner de ses fans, Oikawa-san, appela-t-il en prenant la main de Shouyou, on y va.

\- Hé, attendez-moi, cria-t-il en accourant vers eux. Tooru arriva à les rejoindre et en profita pour prendre l'autre main de Shouyou, comment s'est passé votre journée, mes chéris? Ah, au fait, Shou-chan. Iwa-chan est parti chercher Natchan à l'école aujourd'hui.

\- Ah, c'est cool. Il va falloir que je le remercie.

\- Si tu veux..., commença l'incube tandis que Tobio les écoutait silencieusement.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder joyeusement en prenant le chemin de leur quartier, le vent soufflant dans une atmosphère emplie de quiétude. Shouyou remercia intérieurement ceux qui les avaient fait connaitre tous les trois. Maintenant, sa vie était synonyme de bonheur.

 **Voili voilou, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ce long OS et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. :)**


	3. Le conte des poupées souveraines, p1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou, voici une histoire plus longue avec encore du 3P pour changer, à savoir du OiKageHina (OiKage, OiHina, KageHina) avec de l'Omegaverse, en plus. Le contexte est inspirée d'une de mes vieilles histoires originales, et pour les fans du TsukiHina (j'en fais partie)... Excusez-moi d'avance. Bonne lecture. :)**

 **Le conte des poupées souveraines de la destruction :**

Il était un monde où la sorcellerie était chose commune. Les adeptes de magie n'étaient ni craints, ni rejetés. Au contraire, leur présence inspirait le respect et beaucoup venaient les consulter car la plupart possédait une grande sagesse acquise au fil des âges, au gré de leurs voyages et de leurs expériences.

Les sorciers étaient de grands nomades, sillonnant les routes pour étudier la nature environnante pour ceux qui pratiquaient la magie verte, protégeant les voyageurs pour les adeptes de la magie blanche et enfin fouillant les ruines hantées et autres cryptes maudites à la recherche de démons à asservir pour les mages noirs.

Il existait cependant une catégorie de magiciens sédentaires : les alchimistes. Ces amateurs de mystères en tous genre préféraient rester calfeutrés dans leurs laboratoires afin de tenter de résoudre des formules dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Pourtant, ces derniers avaient abandonné la recherche de la pierre philosophale (trop harrassant), la formule changeant le plomb en or avait déjà été découverte sans celle-ci d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient rabattus sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus lucratif : les homonculus.

Ils conçurent donc des êtres artificiels en les dotant de pouvoirs qui défiaient l'imagination. Malheureusement, ceux-ci suscitèrent vite la convoitise des dirigeants de différents royaumes. La raison fut très simple : les homonculus étaient majoritairement de classe omega et dans ce monde où ceux-ci se faisaient rares, les rois et les reines trouvèrent en ces êtres non seulement une manière d'assurer la prospérité de la lignée mais en plus mais aussi un moyen de défendre leurs cités grâce aux pouvoirs que les homonculus détenaient en eux.

Plus celui-ci était puissant, plus celui ou celle qui l'avait en sa possession était convoité.

Notre histoire débuta au moment où une alchimiste du nom de Hinata-sama avait fabriqué un homonculus pour palier la mort de sa fille décédée. La jeune femme avait décidé de réaliser malgré elle le souhait de sa petite Natsu, elle qui avait toujours voulu avoir un grand frère. Ce fut ainsi que Shouyou fut né. Elle aida aussi son assistant le jeune Akiteru Tsukishima qui parvint à réaliser son premier homonculus.

Leurs naissances apportèrent cependant de grandes tragédies.

 _Dix ans plus tard :_

Tooru Oikawa, souverain de la cité d'Aoba Jousai, étudiait d'un air absent le document manuscrit assis derrière le bureau de son cabinet. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors, chose coutumière dans le royaume. Ce n'était pas pour rien que celle-ci fut surnommée la cité de l'incessante mélancolie comme l'avait si gentiment mentionné ce cher Ushiwaka-chan dans sa lettre. "Je t'en donnerai moi, de la mélancolie, maugréa le brun de mauvaise humeur tandis que la pluie redoubla d'intensité dehors, et zut!"

Oikawa soupira en s'affalant dans son fauteuil tandis que son conseiller entra dans la pièce. "Alors qu'a-t-il dit cette fois-ci?, demanda Iwaizumi en prenant la lettre.

\- Que Shiratorizawa envahira mon royaume si je ne trouve pas un homunculus suffisamment fort pour la défendre, il croisa ses doigts, l'air rembruni, il est au courant pour Tobio-chan et moi, ses yeux chocolats se posèrent alors sur son ami, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Iwa-chan et il est hors de question que j'achète un homonculus au marché noir. Tu sais que je suis contre ce genre de pratiques."

Hajime ne dit mot et s'en voulait de lui avoir fait ce genre de propositions. "Je suis désolé." Oikawa et Kageyama étaient deux alphas, deux rois qui avaient choisi d'unir leurs royaumes afin de se protéger contre des cités plus puissantes comme celles de Shiratorizawa ou de Karasuno. Leur relation avait évolué au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'étaient fréquentés et depuis quatre années, déjà, Tooru et Tobio étaient ensemble.

C'était la version officielle de leur histoire, celle officieuse était toute autre.

Aucun des citoyens de Seijou ne critiquait leur union mais l'ennui fut que Wakatoshi Ushijima possédait des homonculus dont l'un qui fut son compagnon. Ce simple détail mettait le royaume unifié d'Aoba Jousai dans une situation très précaire. "En parlant de Shiratorizawa, j'ai des nouvelles au sujet de la guerre que Ushijima mène contre le royaume de Karasuno.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, déclara Tooru d'un ton désabusé, Shiratorizawa a réussi à vaincre la cité la plus puissante du monde?

\- Non, répondit Hajime avec gravité, ils ont perdu la bataille, il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter, mais la cité de Karasuno n'est plus qu'un tas de ruines."

Tooru fut maintenant plus interessé. "Explique-moi tout."

 _Royaume de Karasuno :_

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant son unique oeil valide fut le ciel recouvert de nuages cendrés qui masquait à peine le soleil brillant d'une lumière ténue. Le jeune homme, dont la chevelure flamboyante avait devenue presqu'aussi écarlate que le sang, se leva avec difficulté en soulevant sans difficulté les décombres qui meurtirent sa jambe. Heureusement que ceux-ci ne furent pas assez lourds pour la broyer.

Autour de lui se trouvèrent des amas de ruines, des maisons détruites, des corps brûlés de part et d'autre. Le croassement des corbeaux se fit entendre de loin en un triste écho. Il avait toujours été familier avec ce genre de paysage lugubre mais là, l'étau présent déjà présent dans son coeur se serra encore plus.

Cette citadelle qui avait abrité ses amis et où il avait partagé tant de moments de bonheur avec l'homme de sa vie. Cette cité si chère à son coeur avait été détruite de ses propres mains à cause d'un homme avide de puissance. Au moins, les autres royaumes seront libres maintenant. Mais à quel prix?

A ses pieds gisait celui qui était si cher à son coeur et qui avait fait en sorte que personne ne souffre. Celui qui s'était sacrifié afin qu'il eut la vie sauve. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla pour enlacer un moment la dépouille de son bien-aimé, sa main caressant la courte chevelure blonde, son oeil baigné de larmes avant de se lever de nouveau.

Le jeune homme toucha son autre oeil couvert d'un bandage du bout des doigts en faisant fi de la douleur lancinante.

"Il est temps que je parte, déclara-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater en sanglots, il le faut, je n'ai pas le choix." Il était très tenté de mettre fin à ses jours mais pas avant d'avoir protéger le monde d'un danger certain.

L'ambre de sa prunelle brillait d'un éclat menaçant.

 _J'accomplirai ma vengeance et je veillerai à ce désastre ne se reproduise pas._

Il leva la main afin d'invoquer un bouclier magique qui encercla tout le royaume avant d'arborer un sourire satisfait à la vue du dôme translucide aux teintes argentées. On dirait que ça marche, son sourire s'effaça à la vue des multitudes de papillons bleutés qui s'envolèrent autour de lui. Un, d'une lueur plus douce, se posa délicatement sur sa main _. Je reviendrai bientôt, je te le promets. Je vous le promets à tous._

Le jeune homme quitta ensuite les ruines sans se retourner en serrant les lèvres à la fois par colère et parce que la douleur au niveau de son oeil bandé se fit plus vive.

La seule chose qu'il devait faire maintenant était de traquer le responsable.


	4. Le conte des poupées souveraines, p2

Part 2 :

 _Royaume d'Aoba Jousai :_

Tooru se prélassait dans son lit en calinant son Tobio bien-aimé. Le noiraud s'était blotti contre lui dans son sommeil avant de nicher la tête contre son torse, un sourire serein aux lèvres. Ah, Tobio-chan, tu es si adorable. Le brun le trouvait déjà mignon alors qu'ils étaient plus jeunes mais là, il ne niait pas que le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi avait gagné en beauté avec le temps. Tooru le serra contre lui en humant les cheveux noirs. Ah son odeur rafraichissante, vivifiant mélange de menthe et de bergamote, l'apaisait tellement... Il ne remercierait jamais assez Iwa-chan de les avoir fait connaitre tous les deux.

La pluie se fit plus fine dehors quand Tobio bougea un peu dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux. "Bonjour, Tobio-chan, murmura tendrement Tooru en lui caressant la joue, bien dormi?" Le noiraud se frotta légèrement les paupières puis il lui répondit par un petit sourire.

Le brun ne put que butiner ses lèvres après cette vision adorable. Il commença donc par donner des petits baisers sur sa bouche avant de descendre plus bas sur son cou puis sur son torse surlequel sa langue prit le relais. Tobio commença à émettre des petits gémissements en plongeant les mains dans les mèches chocolats, le plaisir montant en flèche quand il remarqua quelque chose depuis la fenêtre. "Too...ru, haleta-t-il en regardant les nuages disparaitre, le ciel...

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Tobio-chan?, demanda Tooru en levant la tête. Le roi d'Aoba Jousai cessa alors ses caresses en se demandant ce qu'il avait quand il s'aperçut des faibles rayons filtrer depuis la vitre en un joli arc-en-ciel. "Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre où transparaissait un magnifique ciel bleu. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose... Et si c'est ce que je pense, on est mal, très mal. Quelqu'un cogna à leur porte pour lui donner encore plus raison. "Oikawa, cria Iwaizumi, la garde a capturé quelqu'un de suspect dans la cité. Un omega.

\- Je crains qu'il faille que l'on quitte notre petit nid d'amour, Tobio-chan, s'excusa Tooru en se redressant, nous allons au devant des ennuis, il cria ensuite, on arrive, Iwa-chan.

\- Si c'est le cas, je te protégerai, déclara le noiraud en se levant pour prendre des affaires. Il ouvrit le placard afin d'en retirer quelques vêtements quand Tooru en profita pour l'enlacer tendrement par derrière. "Mmmm, encore un câlin, sussura-t-il en posant la tête sur l'épaule du noiraud qui s'empourpra légèrement.

Cela faisait quelques années que Tooru et lui étaient ensemble maintenant mais les démonstrations d'affection de ce dernier le gênèrent encore un peu bien qu'il les trouvaient forte agréables. Il le laissa donc faire quand une odeur se mit à les distraire. Des petits effluves fruitées d'orange et de citron..."Ça sent bon, constata Tobio, prêt à aller jusqu'à la source de ce parfum enivrant avant d'en être empêché par Tooru qui lui prit doucement les poignets.

\- Moi aussi je la trouve très envoûtante, lui dit-il avec un sourire amusé, mais il vaut mieux que l'on s'habille avant."

Tobio suivit son conseil en grommelant. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait preuve de faiblesse face à une odeur d'omega, qu'il avait laissé parler ses instincts d'alpha, lui qui appartenait coeur, corps et âme à Tooru. Qu'il fut de la même classe que lui importait peu. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par un omega, surtout s'il s'agit d'un ennemi. Tooru, par contre, se vêtit en étant plus mitigé. Je verrai ça une fois devant cet omega, pensa-t-il en fermant sa chemise, c'est inutile d'y penser maintenant.

Les deux rois finirent de se vêtir et se rendirent dans la salle des deux trônes : Iwa-chan restait debout à coté du siège où s'assit Tooru tandis que le garde beta Kindaichi se tenait devant eux avec une personne de petite taille dont la silhouette et le visage fut dissimulée par une longue cape noire. Le brun repéra l'alpha commandant de la garde Matsukawa et le sorcier beta Hanamaki non loin d'eux. _Parfait, Mattsun et Makki sont sur le qui-vive au cas où._ Kunimi, le conseiller homonculus de Tobio s'était mis à coté du noiraud une fois celui-ci assis sur son trone.

"Euh voici le suspect, désigna nerveusement Yûtarou, je l'ai trouvé en train de voler quelque chose dans un des étals du marché et il a demandé à vous voir de toute urgence _. J'aurais peut-être dû..._

\- Tu as bien fait, le rassura Tooru en regardant le voleur qui semblait lui adresser un sourire amusé, un omega n'est pas à prendre à la légère contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense."

Tobio, par contre, n'aimait pas trop ce sourire en coin que ce minus leur adressait. "Baisse ta capuche, ordonna-t-il froidement en le toisant sévèrement.

Il crut entendre le petit tiquer de la langue au moment où il s'exécuta mais lorsque que ce dernier dévoila son visage, Tooru et lui ne purent qu'être captivés par l'omega présent sous leurs yeux. Le roi d'Aoba Jousai fut aussi attristé : ce jeune homme à la jolie frimousse et aux cheveux roux avait une expression grave sur son visage dont l'oeil gauche fut caché par un bandage blanc taché de sang. Son oeil aux nuances d'ambre les jaugeait, Tobio et lui avant d'observer brièvement les alentours.

C'était comme si toute son innocence s'était envolée.

Une envie de l'entreindre tendrement contre lui pour le consoler le prit au coeur. Tobio avait le même désir mais il le réprima aussi sec. Ça devait être à cause de sa délicieuse odeur d'orange matinée de citron si attirante. Au moins, ils étaient sûrs qu'elle venait de lui. "Dis-moi ton nom, intima-t-il ensuite en le sondant de ses iris océans.

Le petit omega poussa un léger soupir en connaissant d'avance la réaction qu'il recevrait à l'annonce de son nom. Toutefois, le roux était sûr que celui qu'il cherchait n'était pas là. _Je n'aurais qu'à les avertir du danger et partir ensuite_. De plus, leurs odeurs, une harmonie douce-amère de menthe et de chocolat commencèrent à l'attirer et il n'avait nullement besoin d'être à la merci de deux alphas. "Shouyou Hinata, répondit-il sans sourciller.

Comme il l'avait prévu, des murmures choqués et effrayés se firent entendre, le garde à coté de lui s'écarta vivement et avant même qu'il ne se justifie, Shouyou vit le fil de la rapière que tenait le roi aux cheveux noirs à quelques millimètres de son cou. "Que fait le souverain destructeur de cités ici?, s'insurgea Tobio en se retenant tant bien que mal de couper la tête à ce fléau de l'humanité.

Shouyou ne répondit rien et le défia du regard en empoignant la lame finement affutée à main nue, faisant fi du sang qui s'écoulait ensuite de sa paume. La température commença alors à monter légèrement tandis que le fer de la rapière fondit comme neige au soleil sous l'oeil horrifié de l'assemblée autour de lui. Au fond, ils avaient raison d'avoir peur, lui-même était effrayé par sa propre puissance quoiqu'il s'aperçut avec un grand soulagement que celle-ci avait baissé. C'est grace à toi, Kei, pensa-t-il avec tendresse et amertume.

Tooru eut une attitude plus modérée en se levant pour faire face à ce petit souverain haut comme trois pommes qui fascinait tout le monde dans la pièce, Tobio et lui compris. Celui qui se faisait surnommer le souverain destructeur des cités suscitait déjà beaucoup de crainte, la démonstration de ses pouvoirs n'avait fait qu'amplifier cette frayeur.

La voix de Iwa-chan tonna derrière lui : "Oikaw..." Son conseiller s'interrompit lorsqu'il leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire. Le brun pensait avoir compris ce qui se tramait : "Je pense que nous te devons ce temps agréable, petit roi de Karasuno, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire pendant que ses subordonnés commençaient à craindre pour sa vie sauf Tobio qui fusillait l'omega du regard, ta réputation n'est pas usurpée, poursuivit-il en plongeant des yeux chocolats dans l'unique ambre, qui te controle?, demanda-t-il ensuite, son sourire se muant en une expression plus sérieuse.

L'iris marron s'assombrit. "Plus personne, répondit-il avec un sourire triste avant de se reprendre, de toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour vous causer des ennuis, déclara-t-il en essuyant le sang et le fer fondu sur sa cape, je tenais juste à vous avertir de faire attention. Un sorcier très puissant s'immisce dans les cours royales pour diriger à l'insu des dirigeants, poursuivit-il avant de se retourner, comme je ne sens pas sa présence ici, je dois partir mais si jam..." Shouyou s'écroula à genoux tant la douleur qui le prit à l'abdomen était grande. _Ce n'est pas vrai..._ Il se mit à vomir de la bile en se tenant le ventre, ses forces le quittant petit à petit.

Tooru et Tobio s'étaient automatiquement précipités vers lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus de son malaise. "Iwa-chan, ordonne d'aménager une chambre, commanda Tooru pendant que Tobio porta Hinata comme une mariée, Makki, tu l'ausculteras et dites à Kyouken-chan de nettoyer le parquet.

\- Pourquoi Kyoutani?, s'enquit Matsukawa d'un ton amusé en sachant la réponse.

\- Parce qu'il prend trop de pauses avec Yahaba durant ses rondes, répondit Tooru, ça sera sa punition et tu diras à Yahaba qu'il fera des potions anti-nausées pour la peine." Issei hocha la tête avec un rire amusé. Oikawa avait beau l'air frivole, il ne plaisanta pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de gouverner.

C'était un bon roi, peu importait ses origines.

 _Shouyou._

 _Shouyou._

 _Tiens bon, mon petit soleil._

 _Il se souvint de cette voix grave inquiète, ce qui était rare._

 _D'habitude, elle était plutôt froide mais empreinte de douceur quand elle lui parlait, très sarcastique quand elle exprimait sa colère mais triste et soucieuse... Il n'aimait pas ces inflexions-là, elles lui donnaient envie de pleurer._

 _Il ouvrit très lentement son oeil pour découvrir avec horreur son bien aimé qui le couvait d'un regard tendre, son visage russelant de sang et balafré à cause de la perte de son oeil droit._

 _Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?_

 _La fièvre monta, signe que la fin était imminente._

 _Il allait passer ses derniers instants assis dans la salle royale, sur les genoux de celui qu'il aimait. Il y avait pire comme mort. Pourtant son époux ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. "J'ai endormi tout le monde afin qu'ils ne ressentent rien quand ton pouvoir se répandra, déclara l'alpha de son coeur en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras, et j'ai usé de ce qu'il me restait de magie afin de te protéger toi et les autres royaumes aux alentours._

 _\- Mais Kei... Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient ensemble?_

 _La senteur citronnée du blond lui parvenait à ses narines. Il s'accrochait au torse large sur laquelle sa tête reposait, s'efforçait à écouter sous son oreille les battements effrenés du coeur de son mari en se disant que tout ceci n'était qu'un simple cauchemar et qu'une fois réveillé, il se retrouverait dans les bras de Kei comme à cet instant._

 _Ils seraient tous deux dans leur chambre et son mari le rassurerait en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'une nouvelle journée bien remplie commencerait pour eux._

 _Ensemble, ils continueraient de veiller sur ce royaume que sa mère lui avait confié, il y a de ça un an._

 _Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se fasse trahir? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien remarqué?_

 _A cause de lui, Kei et lui avaient perdu tout controle de leurs vies._

 _Son corps devint brûlant, sa peau brillait d'une lumière translucide qui devint de plus en plus vive avant d'envahir tout autour d'eux._

 _Il faut que tu vives Shouyou._

 _Tout devint blanc autour de lui avant qu'il ne perde connaissance._

Tooru admirait le visage endormi du petit Hinata pendant que Takahiro acheva de l'examiner dans la chambre où Tobio l'avait amené. Le noiraud attendait devant la porte pendant que son ami sorcier lui annonça le verdict: "Mis à part son oeil gauche, je n'ai détecté aucune blessure, lui expliqua-t-il en s'écartant de l'omega, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu enlever son bandage, un sceau magique le protège, et en ce qui concerne les nausées, il souffre simplement des symptomes qu'a tout omega enceint normalement constitué.

\- Tu veux dire que le petit Hinata attend un enfant?, s'enquit Tooru un peu étonné. Il avait un peu de mal à voir celui qui était considéré comme le fléau de l'humanité comme un père mais le brun avait aussi pris le parti de mieux le connaitre avant de faire son opinion.

\- Oui, répondit Hanamaki en rangeant sa baguette détecteur de maux dans sa besace, le souverain destructeur de cités a sa progéniture qui grandit dans son ventre. Malheureusement, il va être obligé de rester au chateau pour se rétablir. Si l'enfant qu'il porte possède la même puissance que lui, on est dans de sales draps."

Le souverain d'Aoba Jousai hocha silencieusement la tête. Peu avant qu'il se rende dans la chambre où se reposait le roi de Karasuno, Iwa-chan lui avait suggéré de s'en faire un allié. Tooru s'assit au chevet du roux dont le sommeil semblait bien agité à en juger son visage tourmenté. Il s'aperçut aussi de l'anneau en argent gravé d'une lune qui ornait son annulaire gauche ainsi qu'un petit pendentif trônant contre le coeur du plus petit. Le roi d'Aoba Jousai se permit de l'ouvrir et découvrit deux photos : la première représentait une femme à la chevelure noire coupée au carré, qu'il reconnut comme l'ancienne souveraine de Karasuno, en compagnie d'une petite fille qui fut le portrait craché de Hinata.

La seconde montrait le souverain de Karasuno souriant de toutes ses dents dans les bras d'un grand homme blond aux yeux mordorés caché derrière des lunettes et adressant un sourire plus discret au photographe. Sur celle-ci, Hinata avait ses yeux intacts, rieurs et pleins de joie, il perçut la candeur qui lui avait fait défaut lors de leur rencontre. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il change à ce point? Et pourquoi l'alpha qui était à ses cotés ne l'avait pas marqué en dépit qu'il attendait leur enfant?

L'odeur de l'omega se fit alors plus trouble quand il se mit à bouger dans le lit. Tooru lui prit alors la main pour le rassurer. Voir le roux dans une telle détresse lui fendit le coeur. Il ne fut pas le seul d'ailleurs vu le regard soucieux que lui lança Tobio depuis le seuil de la chambre. "Tu peux venir veiller avec moi, si tu veux, Tobio-chan, le taquina Tooru avec un sourire mutin.

\- Je préfère rester devant l'entrée, rétorqua le noiraud en retournant près de la porte.

\- Dire que je pensais t'avoir déridé avec le temps, se lamenta Tooru en levant les yeux au ciel, il va me falloir encore quelques nuits supplémentaires pour que j'y arrive, on dirait, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

Tobio se raidit en rougissant sous le rire amusé de son amant avant de se poster près de l'entrée. Le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi essayait de ne pas sentir cette odeur entêtante venant de cet omega qui chamboulait leurs vies à Tooru et lui. Malheureusement, tout comme son fiancé alpha, quelque chose poussait à protéger ce petit imbécile. Personne n'avait osé lui tenir tête de cette façon et ça le désarçonnait autant que ça l'irritait.

Non, il devait réfléchir sur qui était vraiment le souverain destructeur des cités? Son pouvoir n'utilisait aucune incantation donc il n'était pas un sorcier. Il n'était pas de l'ordre de la transmutation comme celui des alchimistes.

 _Alors il serait un homonculus comme Tooru?_ Il était bien arrivé à arrêter la pluie de l'alpha un court instant. _Alors, ça expliquerait bien des choses._


	5. Le conte des poupées souveraines, p3

Part 3 :

Shouyou s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, la bouche pâteuse et la paupière encore lourde à cause de son sommeil hanté par des souvenirs qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité revoir. Cette monstrueuse sensation de ne plus contrôler son corps et de n'être qu'un vulgaire pantin, cette fièvre douleureuse qui était toujours le prélude de la destruction qu'il causait indépendamment de sa volonté, ces villes en ruines où il n'y avait plus âme qui vive après son passage.

Ses mains serrèrent les pans des draps une fois assis pendant que des larmes amères s'écoulèrent de son oeil droit. Il ne devait pas faillir maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment. Le roux préféra alors se focaliser sur la prochaine cité où il allait se rendre quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Un homme portant une robe de mage bleue marine et aux cheveux marrons clair dont les nuances furent rosées apparut avec une petite baguette à la main.

C'était rare de voir un sorcier et apparemment au vu de la façon dont il utilisait son outil de magie en la faisant bouger de haut en bas au-dessus de son corps, ce devait être un mage blanc. Par contre, l'absence d'odeur attestait de son statut de beta donc Shouyou le laissa faire même s'il restait méfiant. Après tout, ce roi grognon de Kitagawa Daiichi avait été à deux doigts de lui couper l'égorger tout à l'heure."Bon, tu sembles t'être remis même si tu es encore fatigué, déclara ce dernier en rangeant sa baguette, pas de nausées?

\- Pas pour le moment, répondit le roux en secouant la tête, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait déplacer.

\- Je suis le médecin de la cour donc c'est normal de m'occuper du moindre malade qui se présente, déclara le mage blanc, je me nomme Takahiro Hanamaki au fait et si tu as besoin de conseils au sujet de ta grossesse, n'hésite pas."

Shouyou eut un blanc. Ce sorcier venait de dire qu'il était..."Je ne suis pas marqué donc je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, nia-t-il en regardant ses mains tremblantes qui serrèrent encore plus les draps qui le recouvraient.

\- La seule condition sine qua non pour un omega d'en avoir est qu'il ait ses chaleurs, le contredit gentiment Takahiro, bon, poursuivit-il en se levant, je vais faire mon rapport à mon roi. Te voir aussi mal en point l'a beaucoup inquiété." Il pleuvait même des cordes dehors, sous le ciel nocturne. "Et je demanderai un cuisinier de te préparer un bouillon afin que tu reprennes des forces." _Comme ça, je lui laisse aussi le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle_ , ajouta-t-il intérieurement avant de quitter la pièce, laissant le roi de Karasuno face à ses doutes. Oikawa avait du partir dans son bureau pour étudier le cas d'une étrange épidémie qui sévissait en ce moment même dans un des villages proches de la cité de Seijou. Yahaba était d'ailleurs parti là-bas afin d'offrir ses services de mage vert mais Takahiro ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand même.

Pendant ce temps, l'ancien roi de Karasuno regardait son ventre avant de le toucher doucement. Il attendait un enfant.

L'enfant de Kei.

Cette annonce lui faisait encore l'effet d'un choc mais elle lui avait permis de comprendre pourquoi son époux lui avait dit de vivre avant de mourir et aussi pourquoi il ne l'avait pas marqué. Après tout, un des pouvoirs de son défunt mari avait été celui d'entrevoir des parcelles d'avenir proche et peut-être avait-il déjà anticipé ce qui allait se produire dans la cité. Le roux ne pouvait dire s'il était heureux ou triste de la nouvelle. Allait-il être un bon père avec tout ce qu'il avait provoqué? Le méritait-il au moins?

Shouyou se recroquevilla en regardant un moment l'alliance en argent qui ornait son doigt puis il ouvrit son pendentif pour contempler avec mélancolie les photos présentes. Il aurait aimé connaitre Natsu tout comme Kei et sa mère lui manquaient terriblement. Une odeur presqu'imperceptible le tira de ses pensées sombres. Ce même parfum mentholé aux notes florales qui s'était fait oppressant dans la salle du trone dans le but de le menacer.

Là, il se fit plus doux et plus apaisant. Le roux eut malgré lui un petit sourire amusé en sentant les effluves l'envelopper doucement. "Tu peux rentrer dans la chambre, si tu veux, dit-il d'une voix assez forte pour que le "voyeur" puisse entendre. Tobio se raidit au son de cette voix aigue agaçante.

Comme Tooru était reparti dans son bureau pour discuter d'une affaire importante avec Iwauzumi-san, le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi avait pris la décision de monter la garde près de la chambre dans le but de surveiller le souverain destructeur de cités. _Et SEULEMENT le surveiller. Pas pour faire ami-ami avec lui._ Il n'était pas aussi conciliant que Tooru et... "Allez, entre."

 _Oh, puis zut! Je vais lui dire ce que je pense moi de son petit manège à cet imbécile._ Le noiraud entra dans la pièce avec réticence et se mit à toiser le plus petit avec suspicion et à sentir de nouveau cette fragrance fruitée qui lui faisait encore cet effet désagréable. _Non, je ne dois pas me laisser avoir._ "Ne me crois pas que tu vas me berner, maugréa-t-il sévèrement en croisant les bras.

Shouyou le détailla un peu en tiltant sa tête légèrement sur le coté. Il ne se cachait pas que le visage renfrogné avait un je ne sais quoi d'effrayant mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. "Je viens d'apprendre que j'attends un enfant donc je ne pense pas que je suis en état de faire quelque chose à toi ou à Oikawa-san.

\- Comment connais-tu son nom?, demanda alors Tobio avec méfiance.

\- J'ai été roi moi aussi, répondit amèrement le roux, donc c'est normal que je connaisse le nom des autres dirigeants et leurs cités." Quand ce n'est pas pour les détruire, continua-t-il tristement en pensée.

En voyant le chagrin qui transparaissait sur le visage de Hinata, le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi se rendit compte qu'il avait été un peu trop loin. Oui, il ne lui faisait pas encore tout à fait confiance à cause de la réputation que celui-ci trainait comme un boulet mais ce n'était pas très aimable de sa part de le traiter ainsi alors qu'il n'était pas en mesure de faire quoique ce soit. Bon d'accord, voir cet omega si affaibli l'avait quand même préoccupé... _Oui mais juste un peu... Enfin plus qu'un peu même... Raaah! Cet imbécile m'énerve!_ "Continue de dormir au lieu de commencer à chialer, lui hurla-t-il avec hargne.

Shouyou le fusilla du regard suite à cet ordre fort déplacé de la part de ce roi pas commode. Ok, il comprenait que le noiraud se méfiait de lui à cause de ses actes, après tout Kageyama ne savait pas que ceux-ci avaient été fait sous la contrainte, mais là, il poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin. L'ancien souverain de Karasuno s'apprêta à l'invectiver avec force quand il remarqua le visage boudeur de l'interessé, ses yeux bleus fuyants aussi et ses joues un peu rouges. Tout le contraire du tyran autoritaire de tout à l'heure.

Le roux pouffa de rire face à cet énorme contraste bien cocasse. "Ah ah ah ah! C'est trop drôle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire d'un coup?, le questionna Tobio en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu parles comme un tyran mais en réalité, tu es un grand timide, n'est-ce pas?, s'enquit Shouyou en essuyant la larmichette qui sortit de son oeil, désolé mais c'est trop marrant, ah! Ah!Ah!

\- ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI, IMBECILE!, hurla le noiraud en devenant rouge écarlate. Il réprima sa forte envie de lui empoigner la tête.

\- Ah!Ah!Ah!, continua de rire Shouyou avant d'avoir un violent haut-le-coeur, urgh, je vais vomir, dit-il en portant la main à sa bouche.

\- Il manquait plus que ça, ronchonna Tobio en le prenant par le col pour le trainer jusqu'a la salle de bain attenante afin qu'il puisse régurgiter dans le lavabo. Le noiraud en profita alors pour lui caresser douvement le dos afin de l'apaiser durant ses nausées, la senteur émanant de l'omega commençant à se disperser.

Son coeur le poussait encore à être tendre à son égard et à prendre soin de lui. C'était très énervant. Tobio attendit ensuite que les nausées de Hinata se calmèrent pour le laisser passer un coup d'eau sur le visage puis ils retournèrent dans la chambre où ils virent Tooru poser un plateau contenant un bol de bouillon fumant sur la desserte avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise posée du coté du lit près de l'entrée. "J'ai entendu crier, déclara-t-il en lançant un regard interrogateur à Tobio qui fuit son regard en se renfrognant. "C'est la faute de cet imbécile de Hinata, marmonna-t-il en faisant une petite moue.

\- Mais il m'a fait rire avec son coté grognon qui n'est pas si grognon que ça, se justifia Shouyou en s'installant sur le lit où il s'assit de nouveau après s'être recouvert, en tous cas, je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi contrairement à ce qu'il veut montrer.

\- Je trouve que c'est ce qui le rend encore plus craquant, tu ne trouves pas?, s'enquit Tooru sur le ton de la confidence avec un sourire taquin avant de poursuivre, tu sais avant, il...

-... Ça suffit, Tooru, le coupa un Tobio visiblement très embarassé avant que son fiancé ne dise des choses compromettantes à son égard, et ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiètais pour lui, ajouta-t-il en se mettant quand même à coté de Shouyou.

\- Il va falloir que nous ayons une petite discussion au lit au sujet du déni de tes émotions, mon chéri, déclara Tooru en posant le plateau sur les genoux de roux, tiens, Hinata, voici le bouillon qu'a commandé Makki pour toi. J'espère que tes nausées ne t'ont pas coupé l'appétit.

\- Non, ça va et merci Oikawa-san, le gratifia Shouyou avant de se rendre compte qu'il faisait nuit et que la pluie dehors s'était un peu calmée, ah, il est temps que je l'enlève, continua-t-il en portant la main à son bandage. La douleur avait disparue d'ailleurs. L'énergie de la lune a du finir de s'imprégner, se dit-il tandis qu'une petite lueur argentée jaillit de sa paume, je pense que c'est bon maintenant.

Tooru et Tobio découvrirent alors une paupière intacte où s'ouvrit un oeil mordoré. Autant le noiraud se demandait ce qui se passait, autant le brun fit vite le lien avec la photo qu'il avait vu dans le pendentif que portait le roux. Il le laissa boire une gorgée de son bouillon avant de lui demander : "Ton mari est aussi un homonculus, n'est-ce pas?"

Shouyou s'interrompit en posant doucement le bol sur le plateau : "Il en était un, il marqua une pause tout en fixant le reflet qu'il vit sur son potage avec colère, je l'ai tué, lui et tous les habitants du royaume que j'étais censé protéger."

Tobio se retint de le haranguer à ce sujet lorsqu'il vit le regard de Tooru. Celui-ci lui demandait silencieusement de ne pas intervenir dans cette discussion. Le noiraud prit donc le parti de lui confier cette tache. De toute manière, le souverain d'Aoba Jousai avait certes le don d'invoquer les pluies mais il pouvait aussi lire les ames d'autrui par un simple regard. L'alpha brun avait dû déceler quelque chose en Hinata.

"Tu peux tout nous raconter, Hinata, déclara Tooru d'une voix douce en lui caressant la joue, nous ne te ferons aucun mal, surtout avec l'enfant que tu portes. Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas nous causer d'ennuis mais je sens que cette histoire nous concerne tous. Alors, laisse-nous t'aider, d'accord? Et focalise-toi sur cette petite vie qui grandit en toi, continua-t-il en lui caressant légèrement le ventre, ah, désolé, se rétracta-t-il en sentant le roux tressallir.

\- Ce... n'est rien, murmura Shouyou avec gêne. Kei était encore dans son esprit et même si la présence de ces deux alphas le réconfortait, que leurs odeurs le calmèrent grandement dans ce moment d'incertitude, la mort de son époux comprimait encore son coeur. Tooru s'en voulut d'avoir agi d'une manière aussi impulsive alors que Shouyou traversait une dure épreuve mais en jetant un coup d'oeil à Tobio, il s'aperçut que ce dernier souffrait du même problème. Sa main s'accrochait au rebord du lit pour brimer une envie, certainement celle de prendre le roux dans ses bras.

Ils étaient des alphas, après tout et tous deux furent très attirés par cet omega donc il était normal qu'ils se comportaient de manière affectueuse avec lui.

La voix de Shouyou les coupa dans leurs reflexions conflictuelles. "Je vais vous raconter toute l'histoire, déclara-t-il en poussant un soupir las, mais autant vous prévenir, celle-ci est assez longue.

\- Nous avons tout notre temps, le rassura Tooru tandis que Tobio opina solennellement de la tête.

Shouyou débuta alors son récit sur comment il était passé d'une simple création entourée d'amour et d'affection au tristement célèbre souverain destructeur de cités.


	6. Le conte des poupées souveraines, p4

Part 4 :

"On appelle aussi le royaume de Karasuno de Karasuno le fief des alchimistes parce qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis ici pour fonder cette cité. La famille de ma mère a été désignée pour la diriger parce qu'elle détenait l'essence magique la plus puissante de ce monde : celle du soleil. Maman ne voulait pas être reine, expliqua Shouyou en fixant ses doigts croisés pendant que Tobio et Tooru l'écoutait, mais vu qu'elle avait déjà accompli son Grand Oeuvre, la réalisation que se devait de faire tout alchimiste pour changer le monde, elle n'avait eu pas le choix.

\- J'en ai entendu parler par mon père, fit Tobio après avoir réfléchi, c'est grace à elle que les homonculus peuvent veillir comme n'importe quel humain, non? Beaucoup la considèrent comme la meilleure alchimiste de tous les temps.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Tooru, Hinata-sama a décidé de partager le procédé avec les autres alchimistes plutôt que de garder le fruit de ses expériences. C'est grâce à elle que je suis né, au fond, poursuivit-il tout sourire avant de reprendre avec sérieux, j'ai aussi entendu dire que sa fille, la princesse héritière est morte d'une maladie incurable.

\- Natsu avait six ans quand elle est morte, continua Shouyou en regardant la photo présente dans son pendentif, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'a crée. La mort de ma grande soeur a été trop dure pour elle. Je suis fait à partir du sang de Natsu et je possède l'essence magique du soleil de ma mère.

\- Et ton époux?, demanda le roi d'Aoba Jousai. Il savait qu'il n'y allait pas avec les pincettes mais celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir un role très important dans cette histoire. Shouyou, cependant, n'en fut pas faché. Après tout, le roux avait décidé de tout leur dire : "Il s'appelait Kei Tsukishima, répondit l'ancien roi de Karasuno, il a été crée le même jour que moi par l'assistant de ma mère, Akiteru-san. Il a perdu ses parents lors d'une attaque de bandits donc il a réussi à façonner un homonculus alpha avec leur sang. Kei est devenu comme son petit frère, il but une gorgée de son bouillon avant de poursuivre, lui et moi avons toujours été ensemble même si on avait des caractères totalement opposés donc je pense que c'était normal qu'on se marie un jour. On a décidé de le faire le jour de mon couronnement, à quinze ans. Je sais que c'est très jeune mais on s'aimait beaucoup.

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu décidé de succèder à ta mère si jeune?, lui demanda Tobio en prenant le plateau pour le poser sur la desserte.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, Maman ne voulait pas être reine, lui expliqua Shouyou, et elle commençait à en avoir marre de son rôle qui lui pesait trop lourd donc j'ai voulu la soulager de ce fardeau. Kei était devenu mon conseiller."

Tobio jeta un oeil à Tooru suite à ces propos. Celui-ci eut un moment de surprise avant de prendre tendrement la main du roux. L'omega s'était aussi dévoué pour un être cher, tout comme le brun pour la cité d'Aoba Jousai. Le noiraud ne ressentit pas de jalousie cependant car la même bouffée d'admiration qu'il avait déjà dans son coeur pour l'alpha fleurissait maintenant aussi pour l'omega.

"Tooru a décidé de gouverner Aoba Jousai à la place du roi Hajime, lui confia alors Tobio en lui caressant la main, comme toi, tu l'as fait pour ta mère.

\- C'est vrai?, s'enquit le roux en interrogeant le brun du regard.

\- Ben, l'ancien roi de Seijou est le père d'Iwa-chan et c'est aussi un alchimiste, lui répondit Tooru avec désinvolture, c'est lui qui m'a crée avec le sang de son conseiller sorcier pour que je protège Iwa-chan mais j'ai choisi de prendre sa place le jour de sa succession pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas sous le poids de ses responsabilités, expliqua l'alpha avec un petit sourire, bon il pleut tout le temps maintenant à cause de mon essence magique mais je peux en modifier l'intensité avec mon humeur du moment, il couva Tobio d'un regard tendre, depuis que je partage ma vie avec Tobio, je ne nie pas qu'elle est plus souvent au beau fixe qu'autre chose.

\- Tu n'es pas lié à une barre de commande, Oikawa-san?, lui demanda Shouyou.

Tooru reprit son air sérieux. Nous voilà au coeur du problème, se dit-il en se remémorant de ce que lui avait répondu Hinata dans la salle du trône.

"Qui te contrôle?

\- Plus personne."

Il savait au fond de lui que Shouyou Hinata fut loin du souverain destructeur de cités dépourvu d'humanité dépeint par tous.

"Iwa-chan l'a détruite le jour de mon intronisation, répondit Tooru avec nostalgie, bon, j'avais aussi prévenu les habitants de la cité que la pluie serait toujours constante dès que mon règne commencera et ils m'ont tous pardonné. Que veux-tu? C'est mon charme légendaire qui veut ça, plaisanta-t-il pour dérider un peu l'atmosphère avant de demander au roux, et toi, Hinata? Je suppose qu'on a pris la tienne pour que tu deviennes le souverain destructeur de cités."

Shouyou hocha lentement la tête. La barre de commande liait l'homonculus à celui qui l'avait en sa possession. Cet objet régulait leurs pouvoirs et servait aussi à les controler quand ceux-ci devenaient hors de contrôle.

Kei et lui auraient dû être plus prudents. Le roux se mordit les lèvres de frustration en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé : " Un sorcier s'est infiltré au chateau, raconta le roi tandis que Tobio et Tooru émirent leurs odeurs pour le rassurer, et quand Kei et moi l'avons découvert, il avait déjà tué ma mère et Akiteru en prenant nos barres de commandes. Après, il nous controlait, Kei et moi, pour envahir d'autres royaumes. S'ils ne capitulaient pas, il usait de mon pouvoir pour anéantir la cité ou sinon il utilisait celui de Kei pour avoir les habitants à sa merci, sa voix se fit plus chevrotante, ni Kei, ni moi n'avons pu nous rebeller contre lui. C'était comme si... Comme si..." _Nous étions devenus des marionettes._

Shouyou se rappelait de cette sensation horrible, d'être témoin d'un massacre qu'il avait causé en forçant à observer tout ce que son corps faisait sans qu'il ne put faire quoique ce soit. La nausée le reprit de nouveau mais elle se dissipa quand Tooru mit un bras autour de ses épaules pendant que Tobio lui laissait courir les doigts sur son dos.

Les effluves menthe-chocolat le réconfortèrent doucement quand il acheva de raconter son histoire : "Le mage noir responsable de tout ça a décidé un jour de détruire Karasuno en m'utilisant. Kei a donc pris la décision de sacrifier son oeil pour me le transmuter afin de minimiser les dégâts et me laisser la vie sauve."

L'omega toucha de nouveau son ventre avec tristesse. "Il savait propablement que j'attendais notre enfant. En tous cas, ce sorcier est certainement parti pour une autre cité puissante afin de faire la même chose à un autre homonculus. L'oeil de Kei a annulé l'effet de ma barre de commande, je le sens et ma puissance a été réduite." Même s'il s'efforçait de garder contenance, les deux alphas sentirent qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer. "Il vaut mieux que tu dormes maintenant, murmura tendrement Tooru en lui caressant les cheveux tandis que Tobio l'allongea pour le recouvrir ensuite.

Hinata leur adressa un faible sourire de gratitude avant de dormir pour de bon. Le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi prit le plateau pendant que Tooru lui ouvrit doucement la porte afin de ne pas faire trop de bruit. "Qu'en penses-tu, Tobio-chan?, chuchota-t-il en la refermant le plus silencieusement possible, je sens que cette histoire d'épidémie et celle de Shou-chan sont liées.

\- Tu penses que cet enfoiré est à Aoba Jousai?, demanda le noiraud à voix basse, si c'est le cas, tu me le laisses. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas ce qu'il a fait." Surtout pas après avoir vu le visage désespéré de Hinata. L'alpha en lui criait vengeance.

\- Tu montres enfin tes vrais sentiments, le félicita Tooru en lui embrassant tendrement la joue, je suis fier de toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire devant son visage cramoisi, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit chez nous. Non, il a du flairer un plus gros poisson."

Ils devaient d'abord régler ce problème d'épidémie et ensuite ils se feraient un plaisir d'étriper celui qu'ils avaient désigné comme un ennemi mortel.


	7. Le conte des poupées souveraines, p5

Part 5 :

 _Tobio et Tooru ouvrirent les yeux pour n'y rencontrer que le néant. Ils étaient allongés, leurs doigts entrelacés, dans l'obscurité. Pourtant, les deux alphas pouvaient se voir dans ce lieu étrange. "Mais, où on est?, maugréa le noiraud en s'asseyant pendant que le brun en fait de même._

 _\- Je l'ignore, répondit sérieusement Tooru en regardant les alentours, peut-être dans un rêve, qui sait?" Il se souvint qu'ils avaient laissé Shouyou dormir dans la chambre et d'avoir regagné ensuite la leur où, après s'être dévêtus, ils s'étaient assoupis dans leur lit, Tooru enlaçant étroitement le noiraud comme il avait l'habitude de le faire._

 _Sauf qu'en ce moment, les alphas étaient tous deux habillés... en noir d'ailleurs mais plutôt que de passer son temps à contempler amoureusement la beauté de Tobio-chan, Tooru préféra se lever et l'aider à en faire de même. Ces ténèbres semblaient effrayantes mais elles avaient aussi quelque chose de rassurant. Un frémissement d'anticipation envahit alors Tobio. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire._

 _"Garde la main serrer dans la mienne, Tooru, lui ordonna-t-il tandis qu'une petite boule de lumière arrivèrent vers eux. Une multitude d'odeurs flottèrent autour d'eux pour ne laisser qu'une fragrance acidulée entêtante qu'ils reconnurent d'emblée._

 _Orange et citron._

 _Shouyou._

 _Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans un couloir désert, devant une porte entrouverte d'où sortait la lumière vacillante d'une bougie. Tooru décida de l'ouvrir lentement malgré la raideur qu'il sentit de la main de son bien-aimé. "Tout ira bien, Tobio." Le brun avait l'impression d'entendre des echos de voix, au loin. Alors nous sommes dans un souvenir?, se demanda-t-il lorsqu'il découvrit ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte._

 _Tobio et lui observèrent la scène devant eux avec curiosité mais aussi avec tristesse._

 _Ils contemplaient silencieusement une partie de la vie du souverain destructeur de cités._

 _Shouyou respirait tant bien que mal, allongé dans son lit et recouvert d'un édredon suffisamment assez épais pour que son corps transpire davantage. Une serviette humide sur son front soulagea un peu sa fièvre toutefois, la présence de Kei à ses cotés le réconforta plus que de raison._

 _Aujourd'hui, le roi de Karasuno avait encore fait rayer une cité de la carte._

 _Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pu qu'observer cette destruction, emprisonné dans un coin de sa psyché et comme d'habitude, il en subissait après les conséquences avec une forte fièvre que son mari s'évertuait à soulager dès qu'il rentrait au chateau. "J'en ai marre d'être aussi impuissant, se lamenta-t-il d'une voix faible en poussant un soupir las, on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé?_

 _\- Malheureusement non, répondit Kei en lui essuyant le front, ce sorcier se terre toujours quelque part et connaissant son tempérament fourbe, il est certainement dans un autre royaume où il sait que personne ne l'attaquera."_

 _Le roux ferma un moment les yeux pour tenter de garder son calme. Il souhaiterait prévenir les royaumes voisins du danger, Kei l'avait tenté en tant que son porte-parole mais non seulement aucun dirigeant ne faisait plus confiance au souverain destructeur de cités mais en plus le sorcier choisissait ce moment opportun d'user de la barre de commande sur le blond et hypnoptiser ainsi toute la population._

 _Kei le regarda ouvrir de nouveau les yeux en levant doucement sa main. "Dis Kei, lui demanda alors Shouyou, tu crois qu'un jour, mon pouvoir servira à quelque chose de bien?, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, Maman m'a dit d'être fier de posséder le pouvoir du soleil en moi mais..."_

 _L'alpha blond lui prit doucement la main où il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Leurs anneaux brillaient à la lueur de la bougie en des petits éclats dorés et argentés. Depuis la mort d'Akiteru, il s'était promis de tout faire pour libérer son bien-aimé de cette emprise. Sa vie lui importait plus que tout autre chose. Kei posa alors un tendre baiser sur le dos de cette main qui lui semblait si petite dans la sienne mais avec une poigne de fer._

 _Il s'allongea ensuite aux cotés de son époux pour le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer doucement pour calmer ses sanglots. "Shouyou, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les mèches rousses, n'oublie pas ce que ta mère a dit un jour : le pouvoir du soleil peut détruire, il leva ensuite les yeux vers les deux inconnus qui les regardèrent en poursuivant d'une voix un peu plus haute, mais il peut aussi purifier."_

 _Tobio et Tooru sursautèrent face aux prunelles mordorées qui les observaient avec une confiance muette. Comment pouvait-il les voir? Ce n'était qu'un rêve, non? Ils ne pouvaient y réfléchir davantage vu qu'une lumière blanche les fit disparaitre de ce songe si réel._

 _Kei eut un petit sourire suite à la disparition de ces deux alphas._

 _Au moins, son essence magique de la lune avait servi à autre chose qu'à voyager astralement pour manipuler les esprits._

 _Grâce à sa maitrise des rêves et du mécanisme de précognition, il avait pu modifier l'avenir de Shouyou et du monde par extension._

 _Il sera entre de bonnes mains, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, pensa-t-il en caressant la joue de son mari. Son petit omega s'était endormi entre temps. Le blond admira ensuite le visage adorable de son bien-aimé dans son sommeil, profitant du peu de temps qu'il lui restait à ses cotés._

 _Il ne resterait plus que la transmutation à faire dès que le sorcier passerait à l'action pour Karasuno._

 _Pendant ce temps, dans un autre songe, Shouyou contemplait avec effroi les petites rues d'un village plongé dans une brume d'un noir violacé. Certains habitants étaient complêtement avachis devant la porte de leurs maisons, des larmes noiratres coulant de leurs yeux et toussant du sang englué d'un mauve visqueux._

 _Mais où était-il tombé? Cela lui semblait trop réaliste pour être un simple cauchemar. Le roux continua à avancer, évoutant malgré lui les quintes de toux grasse, les gémissements de douleur et les lamentations de détresse. Il aimerait tant les aid..."Aide...moi..."_

 _Shouyou leva les yeux pour découvrir un homme aux courtes boucles noires dont le front était marqué parbdeux grains de beauté. Ses yeux sombres lui firent un peu peur mais il passa outre. L'essence magique qui émanait de cet inconnu et l'odeur de mure qu'il exhalait attestaient qu'il était un homonculus omega comme lui._

 _Et comme lui, ses pouvoirs étaient dangereux._

 _"Qui es-tu?, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme qui se voulait rassurante. En analysant la situation, Shouyou se rendit compte que sa présence ici n'était du qu'au pouvoir de voyage astral provenant de l'essence magique présente dans l'oeil de Kei. Personne ne semblait le voir à par cet homonculus. Il doit percevoir l'invisible. Toutefois, le roux attendit que celui-ci réponde : "Je suis Kiyoomi Sakusa, répondit l'homonculus en se triturant nerveusement les doigts, je... Je ne peux plus contrôler mes pouvoirs et..._

 _\- Un sorcier a pris ta barre de commande à l'insu de ton créateur et maintenant, il t'oblige à attaquer des villes?"_

 _Kiyoomi hocha la tête en serrant les mains de frustration : "Mon pouvoir est comme un poison qui répand des maladies là où il se propage. Mon créateur est parvenu à affaiblir l'intensité de la barre de commandes avec ses pouvoirs avant d'être fait prisonnier mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne devienne totalement sa marionette, il darda Shouyou d'un regard accusateur, j'aurais du vous en vouloir à toi et à l'alpha qui a causé tant de mal à mon royaume mais je comprends pourquoi vous avez agi ainsi et..., il baissa les yeux,... vous êtes les seuls qui puissiez nous sauver, ses mains tremblèrent, mon créateur et moi sommes encore les seuls à tenir, même mon compagnon est sous son emprise."_

 _Attends une minute, ça veut dire que..."De quelle cité tu vi...?" Une lueur fut émise dans son ventre. Que...? Pourquoi le pouvoir du soleil se réveille maintenant? Son corps se réchauffa légèrement avant qu'une lumière vive illumina tout son corps pour se répandre autour de Sakusa et lui._

La fièvre que Shouyou ressentit ensuite le tira de ses songes. Il se réveilla en entendant la pluie qui martelait contre la fenêtre de la chambre où il se trouvait avant de découvrir qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit. Tobio et Tooru furent paisiblement endormis à coté de lui de chaque coté et tous deux lui tinrent la main dans son sommeil.

 _Mais que s'est-il passé?_


	8. Le conte des poupées souveraines, ep

Dernière partie :

Shouyou était encore plongé dans la confusion lorsque les deux alphas qui dormaient à coté de lui remuèrent un peu dans leur sommeil pour se réveiller doucement. Le roux se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là alors qu'ils étaient partie dans leur chambre hier mais le rêve et l'utilisation involontaire de son pouvoir lui revint en tête.

L'omega savait que c'était son enfant le responsable mais il eut trop peur d'avoir annihilé ce village en proie à ce miasme invoqué par Sakusa-san et tué celui-ci par la même occasion. Une double étreinte l'interrompit cependant dans ses soucis. "Héééé! Mais qu'est-ce que vous...?

\- Tu as tellement souffert, Shou-chan, murmura Tooru qui l'étreignit affectueusement par derrière en lui embrassant la tempe, nous ferons tout pour attraper ce sale sorcier.

\- Oui, tu peux compter sur nous, déclara Tobio en nichant sa tête au creux de son cou pour y poser un baiser dessus, nous lui ferons payer ce qu'il t'a fait à toi et aux personnes qui te sont chères."

Hier soir, les deux alphas avaient senti l'odeur dispersée de l'omega et, guidés par leurs instincts, ils étaient retournés dans la chambre où le roi de Karasuno dormait pour être auprès de lui. Tobio et Tooru humèrent son odeur fruitée avant d'imprégner le roux de la leur afin de le rassurer.

Bien que Shouyou fut détendu en reniflant malgré lui leurs effluves, il devait leur parler sauf qu'une nausée le prit de nouveau au ventre. "Je dois partir, cria-t-il en se dégageant rapidement de ce calin surprise pour se réfugier vite fait dans la salle de bain et régurgiter le reste de son bouillon de la soirée. Le brun et le noiraud reprirent alors leurs esprits. Encore une fois, ils avaient cédé à une impulsion en voyant le roux si désoeuvré. "Aaaaah, ce Shou-chan, soupira Tooru avec un doux sourire, il est si adorable qu'il nous fait vraiment perdre nos moyens, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui et ça m'énerve un peu, maugréa Tobio en sortant du lit non sans donner un petit baiser sur la joue de Tooru, je vais voir comment il va, ajouta-t-il en se rendant dans la salle de bain pour calmer les soubresauts qu'avait Shouyou pendant qu'il vomissait en lui caressant le dos.

\- Son corps avait l'air plus chaud, constata le brun en se levant à son tour quand on frappa à la porte, je vais demander à Makki de l'ausculter de nouveau, il ouvrit celle-ci, oui, Iwa-chan. Ily a un problème?

\- Yahaba est de retour, répondit Hajime avec empressement, et tu devrais lui parler. Ça devrait t'interesser.

\- D'accord, fit Tooru d'un ton moins guilleret, je me change et j'arrive."

L'alpha se retourna en voyant Shouyou et Tobio sortir de la salle de bain. Le roux avait l'air exténué, le pauvre. "Tu as de la fièvre, remarqua le noiraud en posant doucement la main sur le front du plus petit, il faut que tu te reposes encore un peu. Va te coucher, lui ordonna-t-il bien que l'irritation présente dans sa voix cachait en réalité son inquiétude.

\- Non, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire, protesta le roux sur le point de craquer. Il fallait qu'il leur explique ce qui était arrivé à...Tobio le serra de nouveau dans ses bras, accompagné de Tooru qui en fit de même de l'autre coté. "Nous aussi, nous devons te confier quelque chose, déclara l'alpha brun d'une voix douce, mais il y a une affaire importante que nous devons régler d'abord. Nous en parlerons après, d'accord?"

Shouyou voulut refuser mais il savait qu'Oikawa-san et Kageyama furent avant tout des souverains comme lui l'avait été. Protéger leurs deux royaumes conjointement primait et il ne pouvait que les comprendre. Il hocha doucement la tête qui fut calée contre le torse du noiraud puis les deux alphas rompirent doucement leur étreinte pour partir se changer dans leur chambre une fois qu'il s'était remis au lit.

L'ancien roi de Karasuno les remerciait alors intérieurement d'être aussi prévenants avec lui qui avait tout perdu et espèrait du fond du coeur que Sakusa-san était encore en vie et qu'il tenait bon.

 _Oui, je suis sûr qu'il est vivant,_ pensa-t-il en se caressant le ventre, _et si c'est vraiment le cas, j'irai le sauver._ Cela ne ramènerait pas toutes les vies qu'il avait prises malgré lui mais s'il pouvait faire en sorte qu'une soit sauve, alors soit.

"Attends une minute, reprit le roi d'Aoba Jousai qui eut peur de ne pas très bien comprendre, tu veux dire que l'épidémie a été éradiquée comme ça, d'un coup?

\- L'épidémie en question n'était pas causée de manière naturelle, expliqua Shigeru qui était assis devant le bureau où Tooru-sama et Tobio-sama tenaient habituellement leurs audiences, et j'en ai moi-même été atteint d'ailleurs, raconta-t-il en frissonnant d'effroi, mais cette nuit, j'ai vu une lumière vive sortie de nulle part qui s'est mise à éclairer tout le village et après, tout le monde était guéri, moi y compris. C'était..., le mage chercha un moment les mots pour décrire ce phénomène étrange, c'était comme s'il y avait eu un soleil miniature en moins intense. Heureusement car sinon, j'aurai été aveugle."

Tooru et Tobio se regardèrent en repensant à leur rêve.

 _Le pouvoir du soleil peut détruire mais il peut aussi purifier._

Le défunt mari de Shouyou avait donc su en avance ce qui allait se produire et s'il s'était adressé à eux à ce moment-là, cela voulait certainement dire que le pouvoir de l'omega allait encore servir. "Je te remercie pour ton travail, Yahaba, déclara Tooru en croisant les doigts, Kyouken-chan et toi, vous avez quartier libre, fit-il avant de le taquiner un peu, donc vous pourrez en profiter pour faire des folies de vos corps à toute heure."

Shigeru devint rouge pivoine suite à l'insinuation de son roi. Certes, il était un des rares omegas à ne pas être un homonculus mais quand même, Kentarou et lui n'étaient pas des bêtes. "Euh, merci Tooru-sama, bafouilla le chatain avant de quitter prestement la salle d'audience sous le rire de Tooru.

\- Tu en fais toujours trop avec ces deux-là, lui reprocha Hajime qui ferma la porte derrière le mage.

\- Mais ils sont si faciles à taquiner, claironna Tooru avec un sourire mutin, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il se reprit plus sérieusement, bon, Tobio-chan et moi devons retourner auprès de Shou-chan.

\- Selon ce qu'il nous dira, nous risquerons certainement de quitter la cité pendant un moment, ajouta le noiraud, donc renforcez la garde après notre départ."

Hajime n'aimait pas trop voir Oikawa et Kageyama partir sans escorte, surtout avec le souverain destructeur de cités à leurs cotés. Toutefois, le conseiller du roi choisit de faire confiance à son dirigeant. C'était très rare que celui-ci fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

Shouyou avait fini de se faire examiner par Hanamaki quand les deux rois arrivèrent à son chevet. "La fièvre a baissé, les rassura le mage blanc, un peu de repos et il se portera comme un charme.

\- Merci Makki, fais-moi penser qu'il faut que je te donne des jours de congès, déclara le roi d'Aoba Jousai tandis que Tobio s'était déjà assis à coté de Shouyou pour ensuite discuter un peu avec lui.

\- Te connaissant, tu risques d'oublier car trop occupé à faire des calins à Kageyama ou à Hinata-san vu la façon dont tu le regardes à chaque fois mais oui, ça serait bien, rétorqua le mage d'un ton amusé, et tu as intéret à te reposer, Hinata, ajouta-t-il au roux sur le seuil de la chambre.

\- D'accord Hanamaki-san, lui dit Shouyou avec un petit sourire, et merci."

Tooru bouda un peu quand le maga blanc ferma la porte après avoir rendu son sourire au roux. _Je rêve où Tobio et moi allons avoir des concurrents pour l'affection de Shou-chan?,_ se demanda-t-il intérieurement avant de couver le noiraud et Shouyou d'un regard tendre. _Il est vraiment comme un soleil qui réchauffe les coeurs mais il y a plus urgent._ "Tu veux dire que mon pouvoir a sauvé un village?, s'enquit Shouyou avec étonnement suite à ce que lui avait dit Kageyama, alors je n'ai tué personne, finit-il en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Shou-chan?, lui demanda Tooru en s'asseyant à son tour à coté de lui.

L'omega roux leur raconta son rêve d'hier et sa rencontre avec Kiyoomi. "Je crois que c'est mon enfant qui a utilisé son pouvoir mais même si je suis content, je ne comprends pas trop ce qui est arrivé.

\- Hier soir Tooru et moi avons rêvé d'un souvenir où tu étais avec ton mari, lui relata alors Tobio en lui prenant la main, il nous a dit que le pouvoir du soleil pouvait détruire mais aussi purifier."

Shouyou eut alors un déclic. Il se souvint de cette soirée-là. C'était la veille de la destruction de son royaume. Oui, il lui avait semblé que son époux lui avait dit ça mais il avait été trop assommé par la fièvre pour y faire totalement attention." Alors même là, tu me cherchais à me protéger, Kei?, murmura-t-il à voix haute alors qu'il fut sur le point de fut sur le point de le réconforter quand Shouyou eut un soubresaut. "Que se passe-t-il, Hinata?, s'écria Tobio en le voyant se toucher l'oeil mordoré.

L'omega eut une vision.

Une grande cité plongée dans un miasme violacé.

Ses habitants immobiles qui fixaient le vide d'un air hébété, des larmes noiratres s'écoulant de leurs yeux.

 _Ce n'est pas possible.._.

Les mots de Sakusa-san lui revinrent en tête.

... _Mon créateur et moi sommes encore les seuls à tenir, même mon compagnon est sous son emprise..._

Il comprit tout.

... _J'aurais du vous en vouloir à toi et à ton alpha qui a causé tant de mal à mon royaume..._

 _... Kei... Il t'a aussi obligé à faire ça?.._.

Et ce n'était malheureusement pas un avenir proche qu'il venait de voir.

La fragrance menthe-chocolat des deux alphas à coté de lui l'aida à remettre ses idées au clair et à calmer de la rage qui ne cessait de s'attiser dans son coeur. "Tout va bien, Shou-chan?, le questionna Tooru d'un ton soucieux pour ensuite frissonner légèrement sous le regard meurtrier que lança le roux. Même Tobio en fut intimidé. "Peu avant la destruction de mon royaume, l'armée de Shiratorizawa est venue aux portes de la cité de Karasuno pour soi-disant l'envahir mais il était trop tard.

\- Oui, Iwa-chan m'en a parlé, se rappela le roi d'Aoba Jousai, elle aurait rebroussée chemin après..., il se tut par respect avant de continuer, et pendant qu'on en parle, Kiyoomi Sakusa est le compagnon du roi de Shiratorizawa, si tu veux savoir."

Tobio regarda le roux serrer ses poings : "En réalité, l'armée venue à Karasuno était un leurre afin que les dirigeants des autres royaumes comme Kageyama et toi, vous ne vous rendiez compte de rien au sujet de ce qu'il se passe réellement à Shiratorizawa. Tous les soldats sont sous l'emprise du pouvoir de Kei et ils ne sont pas les seuls... La cité toute entière l'est en ce moment-même, il toucha son oeil mordoré, moi seul peux le désactiver.

\- Cela voudrait auss dire que la lettre de menace d'invasion était factice, constata Tooru d'un air grave.

\- Ça doit être un coup de ce sorcier, grommela Tobio, une colère sourde se lisant dans les yeux bleus, nous devons partir pour Shiratorizawa au plus vite."

Shouyou et Tooru opinèrent de la tête avec détermination.

La confrontation allait commencer.

Une ambiance morbide régnait dans la cité de Shiratorizawa. Le ciel d'un mauve maronnasse rendit l'atmosphère encore plus malsaine tandis que le miasme exhalait une odeur putride. Tobio, Tooru et Shouyou recouvrèrent leur nez de leur écharpe tandis qu'ils avancèrent dans les rues dans un silence lugubre en dépit de la pluie qui avait commencé de tomber au moment où Tooru avait franchi l'entrée de la ville.

Les citadins ressemblaient à de véritables statues vivantes, souffrant de la maladie infligée par l'essence magique de Sakusa sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire.

Cela ne fit que renforcer la détermination de Shouyou à les sauver. Il tint la main des deux alphas dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant le palais où les gardes furent aussi tétanisés puis ils franchirent le grand portail et traversèrent le jardin avant d'ouvrir l'entrée menant à la salle du trône. Les trois rois découvrirent un Sakusa avachi près du trône vide, la main sur son coeur en une vaine tentative de contenir l'essence magique qui continuait de se répandre.

"Sakusa-san, s'écria le roux en se précipitant vers lui avant de s'arrêter net devant celui qui fut le responsable de toutes ses souffrances. Tooru fut sur le point de faire appel à son essence, la pluie devenant averse dehors pendant que Tobio sortit l'épée de son fourreau.

Il reconnut entre mille cette courte chevelure verdâtre et ces yeux de serpent dont il dardait Shou-chan d'un regard mi-hautain, mi-dédaigneux. "Je te croyais mort avec ton mari adoré, petit roi de Karasuno, fit le sorcier en jouant avec une petite améthyste aux lueurs violettes, ah, il t'a donné son oeil? Très joli, ce contraste.

\- Et moi, je te croyais dans la cité de Nohebi en train de veiller sur ton peuple, Suguru-chan, répliqua Tooru d'un ton à la voix froide et moqueuse, pourquoi avoir fait subir à Shouyou tout ça? Tu as intêret à nous répondre car Tobio-chan ici présent meurt d'envie de t'étriper, ajouta-t-il en désignant le noiraud qui poignardait le sorcier du regard, l'épée à la main.

\- J'ai passé le flambeau, répondit Suguru en haussant les épaules avec indifférence avant de s'asseoir sur le trône du roi de Shiratorizawa. "A la base, Hinata et Tsukishima me servaient pour faire deux ou trois essais de leurs pouvoirs sur différentes cités avant que je m'en serve pour déplumer ces maudits aigles blancs, déclara le sorcier avec désinvolture, mais les résultats étaient trop radicaux à mon goût donc j'ai décidé de trouver un pouvoir plus insidueux capable de plonger autrui dans d'atroces souffrances. J'aurai fu venir ici plus tôt en fin de compte, termina-t-il en touchant l'améthyste pour ordonner, couché, Sakusa! Il faut que tu saches où est ta place, très cher et ce n'est pas sur mes genoux comme cette saleté de Wakatoshi."

Shouyou, Tobio et Tooru furent estomaqués par ce que venait de dire Daishou. "Alors tout ça, commença à gronder le noiraud, sa main armée tremblante d'une colère contenue, c'était uniquement pour faire des tests?, il hurla d'une voix pleine de hargne, tu as fait souffrir Shouyou et son mari en les forçant à massacrer des milliers de gens pour des tests?

\- En clair, ils n'étaient pour toi que de vulgaires armes, répliqua Tooru d'un ton sec, j'ai très envie de le tuer, Tobio-chan. Et si nous le faisons à deux?"

Ils furent cependant coupés dans leur élan par Shouyou qui leva la main pour leur intimait d'arrêter. La petite silhouette devait eux tremblait, les épaules voûtées par la tristesse, les poings serrer à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et pourtant, lorsqu'elle se tint droit devant leur ennemi, elle en imposait enormement. "Daishou-san, questionna Shouyou d'une voix atone, as-tu pensé à Kenma?"

Cette question toucha une corde sensible puisque Daishou se mordit les lèvres pour retenir la haine latente présente en lui avant de répondre : "Parlons-en de lui. Es-tu au courant ce qu'il s'est passé au royaume de Nekoma? Non, je suppose."

Tooru écouta silencieusement l'échange afin de faire le rapprochement. D'après les renseignements fournis par Iwa-chan, Nekoma était un royaume qui s'était allié à Karasuno, apparement et ce Kenma dont il parlait n'était d'autre que Kenma Kozume, conseiller du roi Tetsurou Kuroo et homonculus crée par ce dernier. Le brun observa du coin de l'oeil Tobio qui était sur le qui vive. Encore un peu, Tobio-chan. Laissons ce moins que rien s'expliquer, on s'occupera de lui après.

Suguru eut un rire distordu pendant qu'il leur raconta cette histoire horrible: " Ce cher roi de Shiratorizawa a décidé d'envahir Nekoma sans prendre la peine de faire une déclaration de guerre et en surprenant Kuroo par une attaque surprise, son rire redoubla d'intensité, il a été assassiné et sa barre de commande détruite."

Shouyou écarquilla les yeux. Le pouvoir de Kenma était lié aux ténèbres : tous ceux qui sont en contact avec son essence magique sont automatiquement tués."Oui, tu as tout compris, poursuivit Daishou, Kenma a tué tout le monde avec son essence, l'ancien roi de Nohebi regarda la barre de commande de Sakusa avec tristesse, un de mes éclaireurs à l'époque m'a expliqué la situation et je suis parti chercher Kenma pour le ramener dans mon royaume, un rire franchit de nouveau sa gorge, il m'a tout raconté et vous savez ce qu'il a fait après? Vous allez rire, déclara-t-il en partant dans un fou rire désespéré, il s'est égorgé, comme ça, dit-il en passant son pouce le long de son cou, juste. Sous. Mes. Yeux. C'est drôle, non? Allez, riez avec moi... Ahahahahah!"

Tobio baissa alors son arme pendant que Tooru secoua la tête. "A toi de choisir de ce que tu veux faire de cet homme ivre de vengeance, Shouyou, déclara le brun avec tristesse.

\- Si tu veux qu'on intervienne, on est là, fit ensuite Tobio en rangeant son épée.

C'était à l'omega de faire son choix.

Shouyou toisa Suguru d'un regard mêlant la haine pure et la pitié. Il ne le tuerait pas, ça serait trop facile non. A la place, le roux décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Avec l'essence magique de Kei.

Il fit appel à l'énergie de la lune et frôla le front de Suguru qui devint inerte, le regard vitreux. "Tu as considéré Kei et moi comme des poupées? Alors tu en seras une, il tendit la barre de commande à Sakusa qui se releva soulagé de n'être plus manipuler, instille lui un peu de ta magie. Comme son esprit est déconnecté de son corps, il ne fera qu'assister à sa propre déchéance." _Pardon Kenma,_ ajouta-t-il en pensée, _mais à cause de lui, j'ai pris trop de vies en plus de celles qui me sont chères et ma mère et le frère de Kei sont aussi morts par sa faute_.

Il se retourna ensuite pour joindre ses mains et fermer les yeux en invoquant la force du soleil sous le regard à la fois soucieux et captivé des deux rois qui l'ont protégé. _Je dois purifier cette ville,_ il pensa alors à tous ses amis, sa famille, son amour, _que tout le monde soit guéri_.

Une lumière blanche fut émise avant de se répandre tout autour d'eux et disperser la brume poisseuse qui envahissait ces lieux. Shouyou toucha ensuite son oeil gauche en se concentrant sur tous les habitants du royaume ainsi que le roi et son entourage pour qui se réveille de ce cauchemar.

Kiyoomi fut content de voir Wakatoshi arriver en compagnie de celui qui l'avait créé, un alchimiste du nom de Satori Tendou : "Kiyoomi-kun, tout va bien?, demanda-t-il pendant que le noiraud lui passa sa barre de commande, j'ai réussi à me libérer du sort de Daishou.

\- Oui, le roi Hinata nous a tous sauvé, répondit Kiyoomi en désignant le roux qui regardait les gens sortir de leur torpeur, merci infiniment, ajouta-t-il en donnant la main à Wakatoshi qui regardait tout le monde avec confusion.

\- Si vous voulez me remercier, rétorqua Shouyou en se retournant pour jeter un regard peu amène au roi Wakatoshi, arrêtez d'envahir des cités.

\- Shou-chan a raison, Ushiwaka-chan, renchérit Oikawa à un Wakatoshi confus, à cause de tes penchants mégalos, tu as crée un monstre, dit-il en montrant Daishou, nous en reparlerons plus tard, termina-t-il en partant rejoindre Tobio et le roux.

Le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi avait mis une main sur l'épaule du plus petit tout en l'observant avec inquiétude. Tout cela avait du être éprouvant pour lui mais si lui souhaitait qu'ils rentrent tous les trois à Aoba Jousai pour se remettre de leurs émotions, le noiraud attendit que Shouyou prenne une décision. Le roux avait encore une dernière chose à faire.

Une dernière chose qu'il partagerait avec les deux alphas.

"Je dois encore me rendre quelque part et je souhaite que vous soyez à mes cotés si cela ne vous dérange pas. Vous m'avez beacoup aidé."

Tooru et Tobio lui prirent tendrement la main. "Nous serons toujours là pour toi, Shouyou, lui confessa Tooru tandis que Tobio hocha la tête pour renchérir.

L'omega leur offrit un sourire de gratitude. "Merci beaucoup."

Le dome translucide de sa création était toujours là à son grand soulagement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les ruines de Karasuno. Au moins leurs ames sont sauves, pensa Shouyou en le faisant disparaitre. Les mages noirs avaient tendance à en recueillir pour accroitre leur puissance. Tobio et Tooru virent alors tous les habitants de Karasuno apparaitre devant l'omega sous leur forme spectrale, y compris l'époux de ce dernier qui lui sourit tendrement. Shouyou en eut les larmes aux yeux. "Sugawara-san, Daichi-san, Tanaka-san, Noya-san, Asahi-san, Ennoshita-san, Kei, tout le monde... Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir pu vous protéger.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Tsukishima, vous avez fait tout votre possible, déclara Daichi avec un sourire rassurant.

\- On ne t'en veut pas, Shouyou, poursuivit Nishinoya, tu as été un très bon roi.

\- Noya-san a raison, renchérit Tanaka en faisant une accolade à son ami, tu as été le meilleur.

\- Tu nous as même veillé à ce que les mages noirs ne nous capture pas, ajouta Sugawara en lui adressant un doux sourire.

Les habitants lui firent ensuite tous une ovation. "Vive le roi Shouyou!

\- Merci tout le monde, sanglota le roux en pleurant à chaudes larmes, merci infiniment. Vous allez tellement me manquer."

Tooru se retint de verser des larmes à son tour devant ces poignants adieux. Tobio le prit par l'épaule et posa la tête du brun sur la sienne pour le réconforter. Shouyou était en train de dire au revoir à son époux maintenant. "Je vois que mon oeil t'a protégé, remarqua le blond en effleurant la joue de son omega, j'en suis heureux." Shouyou admirait le visage de Kei avec fascination et amusement : c'était étrange de le voir arborer un oeil ambre et un autre mordoré mais ça lui allait trés bien. Au moins, il garderait une partie de lui.

Tout comme lui avec sa prunelle mordorée.

" J'éleverai notre enfant de sorte que tu en sois fier, Kei, déclara Shouyou en s'efforçant de garder bonne figure même si les larmes ne se tarirent pas, et je continuerai à vivre et à garder le sourire sourire car je sais que tu seras..., il s'écroula, son corps et ses paupières se faisant lourds,... toujours...

\- Shouyou!, s'écrièrent Tooru et Tobio en se précipitant vers l'omega qui s'était évanoui.

\- Il a juste trop utilisé nos deux essences, les rassura Kei avant d'ajouter en voyant son corps spectral devenir une multitude de petites étoiles, je vous les confie, notre enfant et lui.

\- Nous prendrons soin sur lui, Tsukishima-san, déclara Tooru pendant que Tobio tenait Shouyou dans ses bras.

\- Il ne lui arrivera aucun mal, ajouta le noiraud avec détermination, et nous serons toujours à ses cotés."

Kei hocha la tête en contemplant une dernière fois son mari alors que son corps se dispersait. Les habitants de Karasuno et lui devaient partir maintenant. Lui-même devait rejoindre Akiteru et sa famille. Natsu et la mère de Shouyou seraient certainement avec eux et ensemble ils veilleraient sur ce petit soleil qui continuerait à briller sans eux.

Tooru et Tobio observèrent leurs ames se changer en une multitude de papillons bleutés qui s'envolèrent vers le ciel avant de disparaitre. "Nous baptirons un monument à leur honneur, décida le roi d'Aoba Jousai en essuyant la joue baignée de larmes de Shouyou, il est temps de rentrer Tobio."

Le noiraud opina de la tête en se levant tout en portant Hinata comme une mariée. Il contempla un moment le visage de l'omega.

L'ancien souverain destructeur des cités pleurait mais il eut aussi un sourire apaisé aux lèvres.

Six ans plus tard, au chateau d'Aoba Jousai :

"Princesse Tsubaki, s'écria au loin sa gouvernante, une jeune femme omega du nom de Shimizu, arrêtez de courir dans les couloirs."

La petite fille rousse ignora l'appel de celle qui était censée la garder pour partir à l'aventure. Toutefois, elle fut stoppée par le garde grognon qui la faisait toujours rire. "Ecoutez ce que dit votre gouvernante, Tsubaki-sama, grommela-t-il pendant qu'il était posté non loin de sa chambre.

\- Bonjour Kyouken, salua Tsubaki avec un grand sourire, tu me portes, dis?"

Kentarou grogna encore plus en voyant ses grandes prunelles mordorées qui le suppliaient du regard. "Je vais l'amener au roi, bougonna-t-il en prenant la petite princesse sous les aisselles pour la hisser ensuite sur ses épaules, allons-y.

\- Youpiiiii!"

Le blond ronchonna encore plus. Pourquoi Tooru-sama l'avait assigné à la protection de cette gamine qui courait et se faufilait partout? Il avait du mal à gagner les parties de cache-cache qu'elle s'amusait à faire avec lui rien que pour l'embêter et puis... Je dois être plus ferme avec elle, se borna-t-il à penser même s'il avait extrêmement de mal à dire non à cette mioche.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle d'audience où ses collègues, Kindaichi et Matsukawa, pouffèrent de rire à leur arrivée. "Taisez-vous, grommela Kentarou en ouvrant la porte une fois que son roi eut dit d'entrer.

Tooru eut un petit sourire en regardant sa petite princesse arriver encore jonchée sur les épaules de Kyouken-chan. "Aaah, j'ai bien fait de t'assigner à la garde personnelle de Tsubakin, déclara le souverain d'Aoba Jousai pendant que Kyoutani posa la fillette rousse sur ses genoux, et c'est pour toi un excellent entrainement pour l'enfant que tu auras avec Yahaba."

Kentarou s'évertua à ne pas rougir en écoutant l'allusion et partir en marmonnant un "je vais faire ma ronde" en claquant la porte derrière lui. "Il faut toujours que tu les embêtes, soupira Hajime en ébourrifant les mèches rousses de la princesse, bonjour Tsubaki-sama.

\- Bonjour Tonton Hajime, fit Tsubaki toute sourire, j'ai fini de lire le livre que tu m'as passée. C'était trop bien."

Tooru sentit son coeur fondre en voyant sa fille adoptive si heureuse. Six ans s'étaient passés depuis cette triste tragédie, six ans où Tobio et lui avaient aidé Shouyou à faire son deuil et à élever la fille qu'il avait mis au monde, cette adorable petite Tsubaki dont la chevelure rousse évoquait le plus beau des camelias. La princesse était devenue une véritable mascotte dans son entourage et fut entourée de beaucoup d'amour. Elle possédait l'énergie de Shouyou et une soif de connaissances qu'elle tenait probablement de son père alpha.

Et puis, concernant la relation que Tobio et lui entretenaient avec Shouyou, ben... Elle avait évolué naturellement avec cette attirance mutuelle qui avait toujours existé entre eux depuis le jour où l'ancien souverain de Karasuno avait été capturé pour venir les voir. Ils ne remplaceraient jamais Kei (et ils n'avaient jamais cherché à le faire) mais ils savaient que Shouyou les aimaient tendrement eux aussi et rien que ce doux sentiment que le roux éprouvait envers eux leur suffisait amplement.

"Alors, Tsubakin, s'enquit alors Tooru, quel est ce fameux livre que ce cher Iwa-chan t'a passé?"

Tsubaki s'apprêta à répondre quand la pluie présente depuis la fenêtre se changea en un magnifique temps ensoleillé. "Maman et Tobio sont arrivés, s'écria Tsubaki toute contente.

\- Allons les rejoindre, déclara le brun en posant la princesse à terre avant de se lever pour lui donner la main. Tobio et Shouyou étaient partis à Kitagawa Daiichi avant de se rendre au monument funéraire qu'il avait fait érigé en souvenir des habitants de Karasuno. Comme il avait été occupé à signer des papiers pour des décrets entre Shiratorizawa et son royaume (Ushiwaka-chan avait enfin décidé d'arrêter de vouloir envahir des cités pour s'occuper de la sienne), Tooru avait du rester ici à travailler dans la salle d'audience.

Tsubakin était d'ailleurs déjà au courant de la mort de son père mais Shouyou lui avait expliqué que même s'il était parti, il serait toujours dans son coeur. Tsubaki leur avait cependant déclaré que Tobio et lui étaient aussi comme ses papas et cette petite déclaration les avaient remplis de bonheur.

Par contre, il gardait toujours cette impression que Tsukishima veillait sur eux d'où il était. La petite fille et lui arrivèrent dans la salle du trône où Shouyou et Tobio les accueillirent avec un sourire. "Maman, Tobio, appela joyeusement Tsubaki en se jetant dans les bras du roux qui se mit à la porter. Tobio se mit à ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux de la princesse avant de donner un petit baiser de bienvenue à Tooru avant que Shouyou n'en fasse de même.

Le noiraud ne se cachait pas que sa vie était plus que comblée maintenant avec cette famille qu'il formait avec son compagnon alpha, l'omega qui avait changé leurs vies et la fillette qui transformait maintenant la sienne. Bien sûr, il arrivait encore à Shouyou de faire des cauchemars, sa détresse revenait de temps en temps mais Tooru et lui s'évertuaient à apaiser ses souffrances et à veiller sur son bonheur comme ils l'avaient promis à Tsukishima. Cependant, même sans cette promesse, Tobio l'aurait quand même fait. "Qu'as-tu fait de beau pendant qu'on était partis?, demanda Shouyou à sa fille.

\- J'ai lu un super livre et Kyouken m'a portée jusqu'au bureau de Tooru.

\- Encore?, s'étonna Tobio, Tsubaki, la réprimanda doucement le noiraud, il faut que tu arrêtes de prendre Kyoutani pour un cheval. Il est là pour te protéger des monstres, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard réprobateur à Tooru qui s'en détourna en sifflotant.

\- Tobio a raison, Tsubakin, renchérit Shouyou avant de lui déclarer avec un sourire malicieux, surtout que tu vas être une grande soeur donc il faut que tu montres l'exemple."

Tobio et Tooru tombèrent des nues en regardant le roux poser sa fille. "Euh, Shouyou, fit Tooru en clignant des yeux avec confusion, que... Que viens-tu de nous dire à l'instant?"

Shouyou avait toujours ce sourire mutin quand il s'approcha des deux rois pour leur murmurer à voix basse : "Je vous ai laissés vous occuper de mes chaleurs à tour de rôle la dernière fois alors à vous de deviner ce que je sous-entends." Son sourire s'élargit quand les deux alphas leur firent un gros calin en incluant la petite Tsubaki dans le lot qui fut contente à l'idée d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur.

Le roux avait mis du temps à faire le deuil de Kei. La naissance de Tsubaki et le soutien de Tooru et de Tobio l'avaient grandement aidés à aller de l'avant. Les deux alphas avaient patiemment attendu qu'il fut prêt de se donner à eux coeur, corps et âme et maintenant leur famille s'agrandissait.

Quand Tobio et lui s'étaient rendus à Karasuno, Shouyou avait retiré son anneau pour en faire un pendentif afin qu'il trône contre son coeur avec le souvenir de sa mère. Il avait regardé le ciel en pensant aux personnes qui lui étaient si chères avec le sourire en leur déclarant : "Je vais bien maintenant, Tobio et Tooru veillent sur mon bonheur, Tsubaki grandit en une belle petite princesse et je fais tout pour les rendre heureux à mon tour."

Son oeil mordoré lui avait montré un flash durant un court instant.

Une image fugace emplie d'affection où Kei, leurs familles, leurs amis et le peuple de Karasuno le regardaient avec le sourire.

 **Voili voilou. J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci infiniment d'avoir suivi l'histoire jusqu'au bout (30 pages quand même). :)**


	9. Au service de notre adorable majordome

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Chalut, voici un OS Omegaverse très hot (préparez vos mouchoirs car j'ai envoyé du lourd) cette fois-ci avec du 3P OiKageHina(OiHina, OiKage, KageHina). C'est aussi le dernier OS que j'écris pour l'événement (je traine dans mes fics et les requêtes comme pas permis). Merci beaucoup NanouLuce et kama-chan59 pour vos reviews. C'est vrai que j'ai mis pas mal d'angst dans la dernière fic (est-ce une bonne chose? Mmm, peut-êtte). Bonne lecture. :)**

 **Au service de notre adorable majordome.**

" _Bonjour, je me nomme Shouyou Hinata, 20 ans, omega. Je viens d'une modeste famille de paysans où mes parents s'occupent d'une ferme et, grace à mes rentes, ma petite soeur Natsu étudie dans une école réservée aux élites. Mon travail? Majordome dans un manoir appartenant à un bon parti de la noblesse, le baron Oikawa. Un poste convoité par beaucoup donc j'ai été plus qu'heureux quand mon prédecesseur, Iwaizumi-san, m'a nommé pour prendre sa place vu qu'il avait une famille à s'occuper._

 _J'aurais du sentir venir le piège à des kilomètres."_

Comme il était de coutume, le jeune Shouyou Hinata se réveilla aux aurores pour commencer une journée bien remplie, écoutant la douce sérénade du chant des oiseaux qui résonnait à ses oreilles en cette magnifique matinée, respirant l'agréable odeur de bois de cèdre qui flottait dans... _Quoi?... Attends une minute..._ En ouvrant les yeux, il vit deux bras en train de lui enlacer la taille. _C'est ce que je craignais._.."Ce n'est pas possible, maugréa-t-il en retirant violemment ces mains, que faites-vous ici, Tobio-sama?"

Le roux se retourna pour voir l'intrus s'éveiller en baillant avant de grommeler : "Tu tiens chaud et tu sens bon... Et puis tu es censé me servir donc si je veux que tu dormes avec moi, tu le fais. Point final."

" _Lui, c'est Tobio Kageyama, 19 ans. Le frère par alliance de mon maitre et un vrai roi tyrannique qui croit que tout lui est permis... Je te jure. Et ah oui, c'est un alpha_."

"C'est Tooru-sama que je sers, pas vous, grogna Shouyou qui fut sur le point de se lever, et sortez d'ici. Un "maitre" tel que vous ne doit pas s'aventurer dans le quartier des domestiques." Et voilà que je parle comme Tsukishima, maintenant. De mieux en mieux.

La famille de Kei Tsukishima et la sienne étaient voisines mais même si le blond et lui étaient des amis d'enfance, tous deux de classe omega, son parler sarcastique avait des fois tendance à l'énerve _r.J'espère que tout va bien_ _pour lui._ il s'était engagé auprès du comte Bokuto. _C'est avec lui que j'aurais du bosser au lieu de..._ Il cessa de se plaindre au moment où il entendit Kageyama lui dire quelque chose qui ne lui plut guère. "On est dans ma chambre ici, imbécile."

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore?_ Le roux scruta les murs de la chambre et, en effet, il ne s'agissait pas de la sienne vu combien celle-ci était plus grande et plus luxueuse. Pourtant, Shouyou se souvenait bien d'avoir dormi dans sa chambre. _Cela voudrait donc dire qu'il m'a transporté ici pendant que je dormais juste parce que son Altesse avait besoin d'un ours en peluche!? Ouh là, Tsukishima a vraiment déteint sur moi mais bon, là c'en est trop._ "Je retourne dans ma chambre m'habiller.

\- Non, tu restes ici, s'écria Tobio en se levant pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Sauf que j'ai un manoir à gérer, déclara Shouyou sur le seuil de la porte, et que si vous voulez manger votre petit déjeûner, il faut bien que j'aille aux cuisines faire le nécessaire. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir Tooru-sama pour qu'il vous réchauffe à sa manière? Cela ne vous gêne pas, d'habitude."

Le majordome ferma ensuite la porte pour éviter de recevoir au visage le coussin que celui-ci lui avait jeté. Il poussa un soupir avant de remarquer que son corps avait quelque peu... réagi à l'étreinte de Tobio-sama. L'odeur du noiraud persistait encore et en la reniflant, Shouyou se rendit malheureusement compte de l'effet très incommodant que celle-ci avait sur lui. _Ce n'est pas vrai_ , grogna-t-il en tentant de ne pas crier, _j'en ai déjà assez avec un alpha._

D'ailleurs l'autre alpha en question arriva derrière lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte pour lui sussurer à l'oreille : "Que fais-tu là vêtu dans tes vêtements de nuit, Chibi-chan?"

De doux frissons parcoururent le corps de roux au son de cette voix enjôleuse tandis qu'une senteur capiteuse commença à le mettre dans tous ses états. "Oh, bonjour Tooru-sama, salua-t-il poliment en faisant fi de son apparence, vous vous levez bien tôt."

" _Voici Tooru Oikawa, 22 ans. Le maitre que je dois servir et qui souhaite plus que tout m'inclure dans sa collection d'omegas à séduire. Tobio-sama et lui ont une relation très... particulière. A croire que les omegas ne lui suffisent pas en fin de compte. Je ne me cache pas que c'est l'alpha le plus beau que je connaisse et qu'il est très doué pour séduire. J'ai souvent été à deux doigts de tomber dans ses filets et... Bon d'accord, je suis amoureux de lui, et alors?_ "

Tooru regarda son pauvre Chibi-chan qui, apparemment, s'était levé du mauvais pied à en juger par son air renfrogné. N _'empêche que ça le rend encore plus adorable qu'il ne l'est._ "Tobio-chan t'a encore fait des misères?, lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire mutin qui s'élargit en voyant le roux s'énerver à l'annonce du nom de son frère par alliance.

\- Je ne suis pas un jouet et à ce que je sais, vous lui tenez déjà suffisamment compagnie, répondit Shouyou d'un ton acide avant de se retourner pour se rendre aux quartiers réservés aux domestiques, je dois partir m'habiller convenablement. Nous nous reverrons lors du petit déjeûner pour discuter de votre emploi du temps."

Tooru le regarda traverser le couloir avant de rentrer dans la chambre de son petit frère adoré. Sa mère et le père de Tobio s'étaient mariés il y a trois ans de cela alors qu'il avait déjà pris la succession du domaine. Bien entendu, cela ne lui avait pas plu au début mais l'alpha brun avait été petit à petit ensorcelé par la candeur que dégageait son frère par alliance sous ses dehors exigeants.

Leur relation avait alors drastiquement changé, passant d'une fraternité innocente à une liaison charnelle mais Tooru sentit que celle-ci allait encore évoluer en quelque chose d'autre. L'arrivée de Chibi-chan au manoir avait chamboulé leurs sentiments. Le jeune baron s'assit alors près du noiraud qui était en train de lui tourner le dos. "Ne me touche pas, grogna-t-il ensuite dès qu'il fut sur le point de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Serais-tu en train de bouder, Tobio-chan?, s'enquit affectueusement Tooru en se rapprochant de lui. La peau du noiraud formait un joli contraste avec la lumière matinale. Il fut très tenté d'y courir ses doigts dessus mais Tobio-chan se renferma encore plus. Je vois, alors autant mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

Tobio, de son coté, n'aimait pas rejeter Tooru de cette manière mais le fait que cet imbécile de Hinata s'était refusé à lui tout à l'heure l'énervait au plus haut point. Néanmoins, le noiraud eut l'impression que son coeur fondit lorsque le brun l'étreignit doucement par derrière. "Mmm, tu es jaloux de moi et Chibi-chan est jaloux de toi, il lui posa un petit baiser sur son oreille, il va falloir que nous réglions ce petit problème.

\- Et puis-je savoir comment?, maugréa Tobio en se tournant légèrement quand Tooru lui embrassa tendrement la joue.

\- Aaaah, Tobio-chan, soupira Tooru en lui caressant les lèvres du bout des doigts, il faut jouer la carte de la subtilité, murmura-t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui du noiraud, le séduire comme je l'ai fait avec toi, termina-t-il dans un chuchotement pour ensuite l'embrasser amoureusement. Tobio répondit au baiser. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes au moment où la langue de Tooru s'invita entre elles. Il ignorait quel était le plan de ce dernier mais si Hinata pouvait faire attention à lui de cette manière, le noiraud ne trouvait rien à y redire.

Au moment du petit déjeuner, Shouyou sortit la liste relatant l'emploi du temps de Tooru-sama pour la journée pendant que son maitre et son frère prirent leur collation de la matinée dans le jardin... qui se résumait à des fraises et du chocolat. _Bah, je devrais avoir l'habitude avec eux._ Après tout, Tobio-sama et lui avaient tendance à en manger souvent et d'une manière un peu trop tendancieuse. _Ignore-les_ , se dit le roux en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Tooru-sama mettre lentement la fraise nappée de chocolat dans la bouche du noiraud.

"Bon, déclara-t-il en tentant de ne pas s'énerver, pour le programme d'aujourd'hui...

-... Chibi-chan, le coupa Tooru en posant la queue de fraise dans la petite poubelle de table, viens ici, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment en tapotant ses genoux.

L'omega poussa un soupir agacé avant de s'exécuter. _A quoi joue-t-il?,_ se demanda-t-il en s'empourprant un peu, _et devant Tobio-sama en plus?_

Tooru eut un grand sourire satisfait en voyant son petit majordome sur ses genoux. _C'est parti pour la phase de séduction."_ Tu dois ne pas avoir pris ton petit déjeuner avec ce remue-menages, sussura l'alpha brun contre son oreille, alors, que dis-tu de le manger maintenant?"

Shouyou compta protester mais une fraise se présenta contre ses lèvres. "Allez, goûte Shouyou. Ces fraises sont succulentes, chuchota Tooru en lui flattant légèrement le flanc de son autre main. Le roux baissa les yeux vers Tobio-sama qui venait de lui prendre doucement le poignet afin de tremper un de ses doigts dans le bol de chocolat fondu. Il retint sa respiration quand le noiraud se mit ensuite à le sucer délicatement en le dévorant du regard, l'incitant à faire des choses que la morale réprouverait.

Shouyou entrouvit ses lèvres face à tant de sensualité, ce qui permit à Tooru de glisser lentement la fraise dans sa bouche. "C'est bon, Shouyou?, lui demanda le brun en le regardant suçoter légèrement le fruit avant de le mordre doucement.

Le majordome hocha doucement la tête, sa voix s'étant absentée dans cette atmosphère érotique. Les senteurs émises par les deux alphas lui montirent à la tête. "Tu es si adorable, sussura alors son maitre en levant sa tête vers lui, laisse-moi goûter tes lèvres." Shouyou poussa un soupir sous le baiser qui devint vite un gémissement quand les mains de Tobio-sama effleurèrent ses jambes avant d'explorer doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses... _Mmmmm, non. On est à découvert et je..._

Les deux alphas se rengorgèrent des réactions de l'omega sous le baiser de l'un et les caresses de l'autre, apprécièrent encore plus son odeur dont les légères notes florales devinrent de plus en plus intenses. Toutefois, ce moment des plus passionnés s'interrompit subitement. "Le duc Futakuchi arrive bientôt et sera là durant toute la journée, se dépêcha de déclarer Shouyou en rompant le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, je vous annonce aussi mon congès ce soir, continua-t-il en se levant. _Ça me permettra de me remettre les idées en place._ "Sur ce, termina-t-il en arrangeant son uniforme un peu froissé, je vous laisse à vos occupations.

\- Ah là là, il s'en est fallu de peu, fit Tooru en regardant Shouyou quitter prestement le jardin, mais tu as vu combien il était réactif à ton égard, Tobio-chan."

Le noiraud hocha la tête même s'il était frustré que leur petite "entrevue" avec Hinata se finisse si tôt. Il avait encore envie de contempler le visage de l'omega roux sous le plaisir... et lui faire plus que de simples caresses. "Que fait-on maintenant?, s'enquit-il auprès de Tooru, je crains qu'on l'est un peu refroidi à être trop entreprenants.

\- Patience, Tobio, répondit Tooru avec un petit sourire machiavélique, j'ai une petite idée pour que Shouyou tombe dans nos bras sans qu'il ait ses chaleurs."

Après tout, cet adorable petit majordome faisait tout pour qu'ils n'eurent aucun souci.

A eux de lui rendre la pareille.

"Aaaaah, j'en ai marre, Kei, se plaignit Shouyou pendant que le blond et lui burent un coup au bar que tenait leur ami Yamaguchi, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Quitte ton poste et va travailler là où je suis, lui suggéra Kei en buvant sa tasse de thé, veiller sur le duc Bokuto, c'est comme garder un enfant donc c'est gérable." Depuis que l'ancien majordome de son maitre, Akaashi-san, avait démissionné pour s'occuper de la famille qu'il avait formé avec Kuroo-san, Kei se retrouvait avec du travail en plus mais ce n'était pas si gênant que ça au fond.

Koutarou-sama avait beau être un alpha fonceur, il se montrait incroyablement attentionné au lit. Toutefois, la réponse de Hinata ne l'étonna guère. "Mais je ne veux pas abandonner Tooru-sama." Et Tobio-sama aussi même si ça coute de me le dire.

\- Alors cesse de te plaindre, rétorqua sèchement le blond, ou sinon mets les choses au clair avec Oikawa. S'il court après Monsieur sa sérénissime altesse Kageyama, qu'il te laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes."

Shouyou eut un petit rire en entendant le surnom de Tobio-sama. Kei était resté à peine deux mois à son service avec qu'il ne devienne le frère par alliance de Tooru et il n'avait pas supporté son caractère autoritaire. Néanmoins, son ami avait raison. _Je dois en parler avec Tooru-sama et si cela ne lui plait pas, autant que je parte_. Cela ne servait à rien d'espérer si le baron le considérait comme un vulgaire jouet dont son frère et lui n'hésitaient pas à profiter.

Leur conversation s'interrompit avec l'arrivée de Yamaguchi au comptoir qui avait fini de servir les clients. Ils discutèrent ensuite tous les trois de choses plus légères, ce qui lui remonta le moral. Le lendemain donc, Shouyou retourna au domaine Oikawa après avoir passé la nuit chez ses parents. Le roux avait ainsi pu voir sa petite soeur et avoir de ses nouvelles. _Je suis content que ses études se passent bien_ , pensa-t-il en se rendant dans sa chambre qui fut parfaitement rangée à son entrée, _je vais remercier les femmes de chambres de l'avoir nettoyée en mon absence._

A peine était-il en train de poser sa petite valise sur le lit qu'un domestique frappa à sa porte. "Hinata-san, Tooru-sama vous demande dans ses quartiers." _Et c'est reparti... Ça fait à peine dix minutes que je suis rentré._ "Dis-lui que j'arrive bientôt, déclara le roux en mettant sa valise au sol.

Il la viderait plus tard.

L'omega roux partit alors avec une humeur massacrante en direction des quartiers privés de Tooru-sama en espérant que ce dernier ne lui demanda rien de mirobolant. La chambre, dont la taille n'avait rien à envier à celle d'une suite, était vide mais les draps présents sur le grand lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux rouges bordeaux furent fermés. Des clapotis se firent alors entendre suivis de la voix de Tooru. "Shouyou, je suis dans mon bain. Tu peux venir."

Shouyou serra les poings en allant dans la pièce attenante où en effet Tooru-sama prenait tranquillement son bain dans une grande baignoire emplie d'eau parfumée à la rose et pleine de pétales vermillons. _Seul?_ "Ta soirée s'est bien passée?, demanda Tooru en lui adressant un tendre sourire. Le majordome se sentit rougir devant sa nudité parfaite avant de répondre timidement : "Très bien, ma famille vous transmet ses hommages, et vous avec Futakuchi-sama?

\- Comme d'habitude avec ce duc grincheux, déclara Tooru avec un petit rire, de toute manière, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour te raconter ma journée d'hier, poursuivit-il en lui adressant un sourire aguicheur, tu nous aides tellement au quotidien, Tobio et moi donc il est de notre devoir de te récompenser de tes efforts... Et de te montrer combien nous t'aimons par la même occasion.

\- Quoi?, s'étonna Shouyou avant de s'apercevoir que des doigts habiles étaient en train de le déshabiller. Tobio-sama se trouvait derrière lui, le désir dans le regard océan contrastant avec la tendresse de sa gestuelle. "Détends-toi, murmura le noiraud contre son oreille tandis qu'il retira lentement son manteau, suivi de sa chemise, mêlant ce sensuel effeuillage à de douces caresses qui provoquèrent en lui d'agréables frissons.

La respiration du roux se fit alors haletante quand les mains de Tobio-sama atteignirent son pantalon. L'odeur des deux alphas, mélange à la fois boisé et aromatique, embaumait la pièce se confondant avec les délicats effluves de rose. Shouyou ne savait plus quoi penser des attentions de Tooru-sama et de Tobio-sama. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'une fois nu, il se laissa guider malgré lui par le noiraud jusque dans la baignoire où le brun les acceuillit à l'intérieur.

Shouyou se sentit alors pris au piège entre les deux. Non, ils l'enveloppaient plutôt d'une tendre affection. Son cerveau fut trop embrumé et son corps trop avide de sensations pour avoir encore des réticences. "On va bien te dorloter, lui murmura Tooru qui l'enlaçait amoureusement par derrière avant de desserrer l'étreinte pour poser doucement ses mains sur les épaules du plus petit : "Maintenant, laisse-toi aller, lui sussura ensuite l'alpha brun en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

Shouyou regarda Tobio-sama soulever une de ses jambes de l'eau afin de lui masser le mollet en remontant doucement vers sa cuisse tandis que Tooru-sama en fit de même avec ses épaules. "Mmmmm, soupira l'omega en fermant les yeux. Ces mains larges et chaudes le détendirent grandement. Il se sentait si bien... Sauf que la séance de massage prit une autre tournure quand Tobio finit de s'occuper de son autre jambe pour se diriger vers son torse.

Le noiraud commença à presser doucement ses mains sur les cotes du plus petit avant de se mettre à taquiner les tétons roses du pouce. Shouyou ouvrit subitement les yeux sous cette caresse impudique. "Mais qu'est-ce que...? Aaanh!, gémit-il quand Tooru glissa lentement un doigt en lui, sous l'eau. "Il faut aussi qu'on s'occupe de toi en profondeur, le taquina Tooru en lui embrassant la tempe, c'est bon?

\- Nnnnn." Shouyou se sentit pris d'une fièvre que les deux alphas se plurent à attiser encore plus. Tobio butina les lèvres du roux quand Tooru mit un deuxième doigt. "Mmmm." L'omega bougea son bassin afin de mieux les accueillir en lui. L'eau coulait un peu de la baignoire à cause de ses mouvements effrenés mais les lèvres chaudes et fermes du noiraud, les doigts délicieusement inquisiteurs du brun... _C'est tellement bon._ Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. "Il est temps que nous allions au lit, suggéra Tooru en retirant doucement ses doigts pendant que Tobio rompit le baiser, n'est-ce pas Tobio?"

Tobio hocha la tête en sortant de la baignoire pour prendre une serviette : "Viens ici que je te sèche, commanda-t-il au roux qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes après de telles activités.

\- Je te tiens, Shouyou, murmura Tooru en le maintenant sous les aisselles le temps que Tobio-chan épongea le corps mouillé du roux. Le roux frissonna de nouveau quand Tobio-sama s'attarda plus que de raison sur ses bourgeons de chair et manqua de tomber lorsque l'alpha se mit à sécher son membre durci en faisant d'indécents vas et vients dessus. Il sentit son intimité réagir plus que de raison. "Tooru-sama... Tobio-sama...

\- Allons dans la chambre maintenant, déclara Tooru en le portant comme une mariée pour l'amener dans la chambre, Tobio sur ses talons. Il déposa l'omega sur le lit à baldaquin après avoir tiré les rideaux puis le noiraud le rejoignit en se positionnant entre les jambes du roux. "Tobio va te choyer comme personne, Shouyou, poursuivit le brun en s'asseyant à coté de l'omega, il va te montrer combien il t'adore."

Le roux plongea alors dans les prunelles océanes et vit alors une émotion différente de la colère qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. "Je t'aime, Shouyou, se confessa Tobio, j'aime tout autant Tooru et..." Il baissa les yeux en serrant les dents, frustré de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer comme il faut. Le roux eut une bouffée de tendresse lorsqu'il entrevit cet aspect-là de Tobio-sama jusqu'alors caché à sa vue. _Je comprends pourquoi Tooru-sama est si attiré par lui_. L'omega leva sa main et lui caressa doucement la joue. "Allez-y, Tobio-sama, murmura Shouyou avec un sourire confiant, je veux sentir votre chaleur."

Le noiraud lui lança un regard surpris puis il eut l'impression que son coeur fondit face à ce visage rayonnant si innocent en dépit de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les trois. L'alpha plongea donc dans la chaleur de Shouyou, tout doucement, savourant la fournaise étroite et humide pendant que Tooru caressait le torse du plus petit.

Le brun sourit à la vue des expressions de Shouyou dont les pommettes passèrent d'un rose mignon au rouge totalement adorable. Toutefois, lui qui voulut simplement profité du spectacle en s'occupant de lui-même, l'omega ne lui donna pas cette occasion et lui offrit une alternative bien délicieuse. "Mmmm... Shouyou, gémit-il lorsque le roux empoigna doucement sa virilité pour la prendre voracement en bouche.

Tooru se mit dans une position plus confortable pour eux deux puis se laissa aller en laissant courir ses doigts dans les mèches rousses, savourant ces lèvres qui le goûtaient sans aucune mesure. "Ta jolie petite bouche est si chaude." Et cette langue gourmande qui léchait tantôt son gland... _Un délice._ L'alpha brun jeta un oeil à Tobio qui se mouvait à l'intérieur du roux en soupirant d'aise tellement la sensation qu'il rencontrait à chaque coup de rein lui fut délectable.

Quant à Shouyou... L'omega fut plongé dans un abîme, quelque part entre le plaisir à l'état pur et l'extase totale, le creux de ses reins brûlant d'un feu passionné qui le poussait à onduler du bassin à chaque vas et vient de Tobio-sama, un désir encore innassouvi qui lui donnait encore plus envie de procurer à Tooru-sama ce même sentiment. Toutefois, son maitre décida de le faire encore plus crier en flattant son membre de tendres caresses. "Arrê...tez..." Sinon, il n'allait pas tenir.

Tobio-sama allait d'ailleurs plus vite à ce moment-là au fur et à mesure qu'il s'étrécissait autour de lui. _Ça y est, je n'en peux plus, c'est trop..._ "Je ne vais pas...tarder... à jouir, haleta Shouyou en continuant de caresser la virilité de Tooru-sama.

\- Alors jouis pour nous, Shouyou, déclara Tobio en donnant un coup de rein plus puissant et plus profond qui le fit succomber, ooooh, ça y est, je viens.

\- Oui, montre-nous ton visage quand tu succombes, l'encouragea Tooru en sentant la sienne aussi arriver, ah, tu palpites sous ma main, on dirait et tu sens Tobio en train de te remplir, n'est-ce pas? Tu aimes tout ça?

Les simples gémissements rauques du noiraud, les petits propos indécents du brun et la sensation de chaleur qui se déversait en lui l'amenèrent à la jouissance tandis que Tooru-sama aspergea malgré lui son visage, trop pris par le plaisir. "Je suis désolé, Shouyou, s'excusa Tooru en le débarbouillant à l'aide d'un des draps, ce que tu m'as fait était tellement bon que je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Tooru-sama, le rassura le roux pendant que Tobio-sama se retirait de lui pour l'étreindre tendrement par derrière, et j'ai..., il rougit un peu, beaucoup aimé ce que vous m'avez fait.

\- Sache que cela ne sera pas la dernière fois, déclara Tooru en le calinant à son tour.

\- Nous t'aimerons autant de fois qu'il le faudra, ajouta Tobio en posant un petit baiser sur sa nuque.

Shouyou se détendit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne se cachait pas que cette séance de détente plus qu'improvisée lui avait énormément plu.

" _Je me nomme Shouyou Hinata, 20 ans, majordome, omega. Je sers maintenant deux maitres, deux alphas du nom de Tooru Oikawa et Tobio Kageyama. Officiellement, je veille à ce qu'il ne leur arrive aucun imprévu. Officieusement, ce sont eux qui se proposent d'être à mon service. J'ai décidé de me donner à eux et vous savez quoi? Avoir deux compagnons, ce n'est pas si mal."_

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. A bientôt. :)  
**


End file.
